The Mummy: Kurai's Return
by nefertirievy
Summary: A year has passed since Imhotep's brother, Kurai, was killed by the O'Connells and friends. But, with their luck, the good comes with the bad...Kurai is being ressurected again, and the O'Connells and friends are being called on once more...will they def
1. The Mummy: Kurai's Return

Hello everyone. Well, having finished our first story, The Mummy: Scroll Of Life, we are ready to start posting the sequel. But we would like to say, we do not own any of the characters from the movies, however we do own, Mariana, Malik and Kurai. Also, thanks to everyone who has read our story. It means a lot to us. So, in honor of you, we dedicate our sequel to you, because you read our story and gave it the credit it deserved.

So in honor of our fans, enjoy the sequel, The Mummy: Kurai's Return.

Nefertirievy and Ann

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Mummy: Kurai's Return**

Blazing guns ran on both sides. The eyes of two particular people followed the masses of bodies falling to the cold damp earth.

" Why exactly, master Ardeth, did we get stuck out here in the middle of nowhere?" asked a short brown haired girl. She had on black robes similar to her master and had light brown eyes, which were a lovely contrast to her masters darker ones. She came up to Ardeth's shoulders and was only a few years younger then he. She was as stubborn and impatient as all the other young medji; but, he had to admit, he loved her the most.

Ardeth chuckled and patted her shoulder.

" We are here because the people are trying to resurrect Kurai….again…and we need to stop them. That's why." he instructed.

The girl sighed, her impatience getting the better of her.

" Well, if you wont do something about this, then I will." she said and started off.

But Ardeth stopped her.

" My dear young Mariana…be patient…we need help…it would be foolish to take them on alone!" he replied.

Mariana's eyebrows arched in anticipation.

" You mean Rick, Evy, and Alex?" she exclaimed more than a little happy.

" Jonathan and Malik as well, yes." Ardeth said, as a smile played on his face.

" Yes indeed…and I have a gift for you when we get back to the camp." Ardeth said turning back towards the town.

" And that would be?…." Mariana asked suspiciously.

But Ardeth would say no more. Mariana shook her head. 

*Figures* she muttered in thought, * He's always giving me surprises.

Evy awoke to the gentle prodding of her husband with a groan.

" What is it?" she mumbled, knowing there had to be a motive.

Rick, the tall, handsome, brown hair, blue eyed ex legionnaire, chuckled at his beautiful wife's annoyance.

" Well, first of all good morning." Rick said.

" Yes, we shall see…" Evy muttered.

" Well, we just got a telegram from Ardeth." Rick said as he sat down on the bed beside Evy, who was now leaning up against the head board.

" And?" she asked still tired.

" Well, he wanted to tell us, that uh, he and Mariana plan to be married soon." he trailed.

Evy smiled.

" Well, that is good news…but of course with are luck, there is always the bad with the good…" she said.

Rick winced a bit.

" Well, if this is there is only good news, then you might as well be shaking hands with Imhotep." Evy said.

" Yeah…well…you remember two years ago right…how we defeated Kurai…you know Imhoteps brother…?" Rick asked.

Evy grimaced in remembrance and nodded.

" Ah, yes, how can I forget yet another one who has killed me and succeeded in messing with my sanity?" Evy said in a sarcastic way.

Rick had a slight smirk as Evy replied.

" Well, turns out that there are some idiots trying to bring him back…" Rick started

Evy rolled her eyes in disgust.

" Of course there are…that's all that is in the world nowadays." she said.

" Anyway, why they are trying to do it, I have no clue…and Ardeth wants to know if we will come help…and if we come, to bring Jonathan and Malik." Rick finished with a sigh.

" What? No Alex?" Evy said.

Rick rolled his eyes.

" Well, darling, Alex is an automatic." Rick said getting off the bed so Evy could get out.

Evy stood up and began to get dressed.

" So… I guess that means we're going?" Rick asked and smiled.

Evy gave him the " What do you think?" stare and put on a shirt.

" Well of course! You're sister and Ardeth may indeed need our help…" she stated with definite opinion.

Rick laughed.

Two years ago, they had found out that Mariana was Rick's half sister…and what was funny about it, was they looked nothing alike…except with their facial expressions and of course their trigger happy attitudes.

He smiled at the thought.

" Well, I'm glad you agree." Rick started and walked towards the door. Once there he turned back and finished his sentence.

" Because we're going whether you like it or not." Rick said with the boyish grin Evy came to love and walked out to find Jonathan.

" So then I killed the mummy and stole a ton of his gold." Jonathan said.

Malik starred. She was unsettlingly drunk. For once, Jonathan was sober.

" Okay, you've had enough Malik." he sighed helping Malik up. 

She however, was much to intoxicated, so he picked her up and put her over his shoulders.

" Well, *hic* lata…gentlemen." Malik giggled drunkenly.

Jonathan sighed. What was he going to do with her?

" Having girl trouble Jonathan?" A voice asked.

Malik looked up to see Rick and Evelyn.

" Why…*hic*…ello R-Rick." she stuttered.

Rick chuckled.

" Jonathan, Ardeth and Mariana need us back at Egypt….uh…their having some mummy trouble…" Rick said.

" Oh…in-laws can be such a problem…but I've never met Ardeths mummy….but I'm sure she's fine." Malik giggled drunkenly.

" Um, no not that kind of mummy…I mean mommy..um Jonathan, what exactly has she been drinking?" Rick asked squeezing Jonathans shoulder.

" Uh…Glenlivits?!" Jonathan responded nervously.

" Are you gonna come?" Rick asked impatiently.

Jonathan looked at Malik, who was passed out on the floor, then to Rick and nodded his head.

" As soon as she's sober." Jonathan answered.

" Bloody hell! Why did you let me get so bloody drunk?!!" Malik yelled, holding her head.

Jonathan cowered in a corner and waited for her to calm down before he told her what they were going to do.

" We all have to go to Egypt because Mariana and Ardeth need our help." he stated ducking as a pot came flying his way.

" Oh…I'm gonna get stabbed…that always happens when I travel with Rick and Evy." Malik mumbled.

" Relax, you're not gonna get stabbed, at least not by me." Rick said with a grin.

" Gee thanks." Malik said with a smirk.

" Besides, I don't think worrying about getting stabbed is your biggest problem." Rick said looking at Evy with a smile.

" What do you mean?" Malik asked.

" Well, once we hit the desert you'll be too worried about scarabs to worry about being stabbed." Rick said poking Jonathan, who was messing with Evy's bookshelf.

" Scarabs!!!…well this time I'm going to be fully prepared." Malik said getting up and stumbling and started walking to the door.

" Where are you going?" Evy asked

" I'm going to get prepared." Malik said

" We haven't discussed what we are…" Evy started but Malik cut her off.

" You all know where to find me, or else I'll just meet you in Cairo, if I miss you." Malik said and walked out the door.

" Uh, maybe I should go with her, to uh, see that she finds her way home." Jonathan said slowly backing up.

" Yeah, Yeah, you do that." Rick said somewhat not surprised.

" Right, well, I'll be back later." Jonathan said walking away.

" Hopefully not." Rick said and Evy hit him in the chest and he gave her the "what?" look.

" Well now what are we going to do?" Evy asked as she sat down still half asleep.

" Well, I guess we send word back to Ardeth that we will bet there soon." Rick said sitting down beside Evy.

" What are we going to do about Alex? I mean should we take him? I don't know whether its better to leave him alone, or to take him with us." Evy said with worry in her voice.

Rick thought a little bit.

" Why don't we leave him with the Medji?" he asked

Evy though a bit.

" Yes, that seems like a great idea." she replied agreeing with his idea.

" And at least we will know he will be safe, or at least for a while." Evy said starting to relax.

" Yeah, well we better send word to Ardeth so he will know we are coming." Rick said.

" Yes, you do that darling, I'll go tell Alex we're going back to Egypt." Evy said getting up and started walking to the stairs.

" Evy…" Rick said.

" Yes?" Evy asked.

" Please, whatever you do, don't set his heart on being able to come to fight." Rick started

" I was…" Evy tried to say

" Just tell him he's going there to be watched or better yet, just tell him he gets to go hang out with the Medji." Rick finished.

" Darling, thts what I was going to tell him." Evy stated.

" Oh, and by the way, just how are you going to let Ardeth know?" she asked

" Easy, I'll send a telegram." Rick answered. Evy smirked and giggled.

Rick, realizing what he had said, quickly corrected it.

" I mean, I'll send a telegram to Cairo then a messenger can deliver it to him…since I know the Medji don't have a telegram…thing." Rick said smiling weakly.

" Right darling, whatever you say." Evy said and went up stairs and Rick went to go send the telegram.

Meanwhile, on a street in London, Jonathan was walking Malik home.

" Why are you following me?" Malik asked angrily.

" I'm uh, seeing you to your flat safely." Jonathan said with his " I'm innocent" look.

" You are a pest! Go away!" Malik yelled and walked inside her flat and slammed the door.

" Alright then, I guess I'll just go to the uh, bar then…alone." Jonathan said and started walking away.

Malik looked through the door and watched. She couldn't help but realize that there was just something about him that she liked…she couldn't figure out whether it was his intriguing way of lying, or his longing for treasure, which was how she felt, or was it the fact that she realized he couldn't make it without her.

" He's so pitiful." Malik said to herself as she opened the door and called for Jonathan.

" Alright, you pesty weasel, you can come in." Malik yelled.

" Who me?" Jonathan said as he turned around.

" No, I'm talking toe the pygmy mummy behind you." Malik yelled sarcastically.

Jonathan jumped and turned around

" Where!…Oh,…" Jonathan said realizing she was fooling him.

Malik laughed.

" Your such a wimp." Malik said.

" I am not, I'm just a bit on edge." Jonathan said.

" Right, come on you big idiot, get in here." Malik said pointing inside.

Jonathan walked up and went in.


	2. The Great Surprise

A Great Surprise

Meanwhile, that morning in Egypt, Ardeth and Mariana were in the middle of their training when the telegram came along with the messenger.

" You have learned well, my young Medji." Ardeth said taking a breath from the training battle.

" Thank you, master Ardeth." Mariana said smiling. " I try hard." 

Mariana took a lunged and they began fighting once more.

Over the hill came a man on a horse.

" Ardeth the Medji?" said an all to familiar voice.

" Yes?" Ardeth asked as they stopped fighting.

" I have a telgram for you." said the man, who got off his horse and started walking towards them, he was odd, but familiar, he had a bit of a limp.

" Good. O'Connell has replied." Ardeth stated.

" O'Connell?" The man said, who had gotten closer now and he had a turban covering his face.

" Yes, you know him?" Ardeth asked taking the messaged from the mans hand.

" Know him?…uh no, no, I don't." the man said getting quiet.

Ardeth read the message to himself.

Ardeth,

Congratulations on the big news. Im so happy…but you better take care of her! We are all coming. We will be there in two days. But we have a favor to ask. Can you have some Medji watch Alex, so we don't have to worry? We will see you in a few days. Evy is so excited. Tell Mariana hi, and we will see you soon.

O'Connell

" What does it say?" Mariana asked

" O'Connell and the others are coming." Ardeth answered.

" Well that's good." Mariana stated, playing with her sword.

" He also asks if we could have some of the Medji watch their son." Ardeth said.

" Why?" Mariana asked.

" Because they want to protect him without worrying about him." Ardeth answered.

" Oh." Mariana said.

" He also says they will be here in two days." Ardeth said.

" Good, now we an get our plans together." Mariana said.

" Well, I guess I'll be going now." the messenger stated.

" Thank you." Ardeth said.

" Sure." the man said the wind blew and his turban came off his head.

" Uh…" he said…not knowing what to do.

" Izzy?!" Ardeth asked. The man gave a sly grin.

" Hello." Izzy said shyly.

" Izzy…why are you delivering telegrams?" Ardeth asked puzzled.

" Oh…uh…well, its my part time job, thanks to O'Connell." Izzy said as the smile came off his face. " And now he's coming back, I'm gonna get shot again." he said sadly

" Izzy, it has nothing to do with you. What he's coming back for does not involve you, and besides, you didn't get shot the last time." Ardeth stated.

" Oh, well, good, but I'm still staying clear of him." Izzy stated.

" Izzy, calm down." Ardeth said laughing.

" I'm leaving now. Good luck and keep O'Connell the hell away from me!" Izzy said and walked to his horse and was soon out of sight.

" Who was that crack head?" Mariana asked.

" My young Medji, remember your teachings." Ardeth scolded.

" Sorry Master." she answered.

" That man is Izzy. He has been unlucky enough to run into O'Connell one too many times. The first time, you heard him speak of, about getting shot, was before we met O'Connell, it was even before he met Evelyn." Ardeth answered.

" Oh…gotcha." Mariana said smiling.

" Lets go tell the tribe of our plans." Ardeth said and they walked off.

" Now, where did I put that blow torch?" Malik said looking around her flat.

" Blow torch?" Jonathan asked nervously.

" Yeah, incase I run into some scarabs, I can light em up!" Malik said looking in a closet.

" Light em up? I thought all these guns were for the scarabs…" Jonathan said pointing at the suitcase full of guns.

" No, those are for our so called ressurectors." Malik answered as she still looked for the torch.

" Oh…great." Jonathan said watching Malik.

" Ah hah! Found it!" Malik said as she pulled it out the gun and threw it on the couch.

" Wow, Uh…I think it would be safe for me to go before you decide to make sure this stuff still works." Jonathan said getting up.

"Ah, don't kid yourself, I wouldn't waste the ammo." Malik said smiling at the gun.

Jonathan looked relieved.

" Oh please, when are you gonna stop being such a wimp?" Malik asked.

" Whenever all this is over. I'll see you later." Jonathan said walking to the door.

" Fine! Make sure they don't leave without me!" Malik yelled as he closed the door behind him.

Mariana and Ardeth walked alone…for the first time in 3 months.

Ardeth was trying to work up the guptian to ask her a very important question…but reverted to only one:

" If you had to marry anyone…who would it be?" he asked and immediately regretted it.

Mariana turned to her master with a puzzled look and laughed.

" My dear master, isn't it obvious? Open your eyes…think…I love and would be with only you my dearest Master Ardeth…only you!" she reiterated.

Ardeth smiled, quite happily and drew her aside.

" Then, you will be happy that I have also invited Rick and Evy, for after we take care of Kurai, to be at our wedding." he stated.

Mariana stared at him in shcok.

" R-Really!" she asked.

Ardeth hugged her close and held her.

" Really my beautiful young Medji." he stated.

Mariana's training took place after that…but her mind was on the soon to be wedding…her eyes following her soon to be husband…she smiled.


	3. Old Friends Meet Again

****

Old Friends Meet Again

" Does everyone have everything?" Rick asked as they stood in front to the boat.

" I think so, yes." Evy answered.

" But…but…where did uncle Jon go?" Alex asked.

" Oh yes, where is he?" Evy said looking around at the people passing by.

" Well, it will be a pleasant trip without him." Rick said smiling.

" Stop it!" Evy snapped.

" What?" Rick said looking innocent.

By that time, Jonathan walked up with Malik.

" Right, well I'm ready." Malik said dropping the bag on Rick's foot.

" OWW!!" Rick yelled in pain as he bent down. He looked back up and gave Malik an angry look. 

" Sorry." Malik said with a grin.

" What the hell is in there?" Rick asked angrily.

" Oh, just a couple of guns, and a blow torch or two." Mali stated innocently.

" A blow torch?" Rick asked. " This is getting ridiculous!" Rick said picking up the bag opening it and took out the blow torch.

" What are you doing?!" Malik asked as everyone was watching.

" Thinning down the cargo." Rick answered as he tossed the gun into the water.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Malik yelled running to the edge of the water.

" Getting rid of what you don't need!" Rick said.

" I needed that for the scarabs!" Malik yelled.

" My point exactly! We aren't going there to worry about bugs alright? If there are any, we will take care of it with guns, like I've always done, but don't go overboard!" Rick stated.

" I…I guess you're right. I'm sorry." Malik said closing her bag.

" Well, uh…that was interesting…right well I'm getting on the boat now." Jonathan said trying to break the tension.

" Yeah, me too." Malik said walking away with Jonathan.

" Alex, do you have everything you need to keep you busy?" Rick asked.

" Yes, just a book and my clothes." Alex said.

" Just a book?" Rick asked in surprise.

" Yeah, that's for the trip, I wont need anything else while I'm with the Medji." Alex stated.

" Oh, right." Rick said as Alex walked to the boat.

" Darling, are you alright?" Evy asked looking into her husband's eyes.

" Yeah, I just don't like the fact she over does everything when she doesn't need to." Rick said.

" Well, I know, but she's just a kid." Evy started

" That thing is not a kid…it's a demon." Rick said sarcastically.

" Well, whatever, but she is just trying to protect herself. I mean, you have over done things too you know." Evy said.

" Not like that I haven't!" Rick answered.

" Well, lets just forget it and keep our mind on the matter at hand." Evy said sighing.

" I'll be so glad when all this is over." Rick said picking up his bag.

" Well, we say that for every one…I have a feeling, it will never be the end for us." Evy said.

" My point exactly. It won't end for us because I'm not going to let that happen…and it's also our destiny." Rick said with his calming smile.

Evy smiled and Rick nodded his head towards the boat and Evy acknowledged and they walked to the boat.

" Ala humana." Ardeth said as he bid the commanders farewell.

" So now they know of the plans?" Mariana asked.

" Yes, they will help us if we need it." Ardeth replied.

" Ah, Master Medji?" Izzy asked riding up to them.

" Izzy?" Adeth asked.

" You quak! Stop saying Mr. Medji! His name is Ardeth!" Mariana snapped

" Mariana…enough, remember even under the circumstances, you are still my apprentice. You are still learning." Ardeth said.

" Yes, master." Mariana said with a sigh.

" Now, Izzy, she is right, you can call me Ardeth." he said.

" Oh, sorry, I just tend to get nervous around people with tattoos and really big swords, don't know why." Izzy said nervously.

" Oh, I can imagine." Ardeth replied.

" I bet it's because of O'Connell." Mariana said.

" O'Connell…oh yes, speaking of which, here." Izzy handed Ardeth a telegram.

" It came yesterday, but it takes such a bloody long time to get here, since your in the middle of the desert." Izzy stated.

" What does it say?" Mariana asked.

" That they were leaving and will be here tomorrow." Ardeth stated

" Which means their arriving today. They should be getting here about now." she finished.

" Today…now…right, well I'd better get going, I have to avoid O'Connell at all costs." Izzy said getting back on the horse.

" Izzy, O'Connell isn't going to try to hurt you." Ardeth stated.

" Yes, well, better to be safe than sorry." Izzy said and he rode off.

" Your right, he over reacts." Mariana said laughing.

" Come, lets head to Cairo to greet our friends." Ardeth said and they walked off.

Soon after Izzy left, Mariana and Ardeth started out towards the port. On the way, Mariana began to ask questions.

" Do you think this'll be a quick fight? I hope it is." she stated then blushed. 

She almost had confessed, "So I could be with you" but had bit down before she said anything.

Ardeth must have been reading her thoughts because he chuckled.

" I know my young Medji, I know." he said and put his arm around her shoulder…they walked on.

On the boat, Evy was standing looking over the railing at the pyramids at Giza, as the boat had now just entered Cairo.

" Alex, just get your things ready to go." Rick said as he was coming out of the cabin.

He saw Evy standing there and he walked over.

" Well, how does it feel to be back?" Rick asked.

" You know, for once I would like to come here without having the intention of killing someone." Evy said with a sigh.

" Yeah, me too." Rick said sincerely.

" But, I always love coming back here. Really, it has so many memories." Evy continued. " I mean, there were some bad ones, but in all, they were good." she finished.

" Say, what category would you put our honeymoon in?" Rick asked.

Evy looked at him puzzled.

" Well I mean because there was sand, scarabs, guns, then of course there was you." Rick said smiling.

" Uh huh." Evy said. " Well, I would have to say, it was the best one yet." she said smiling.

" Dad, I have my things ready." Alex said walking up to them.

" It's such a good view." Evy said.

" Yeah, it's great mum." Alex said.

" Say Alex, how would you like to see the pyramids up close?" Evy asked.

" I'd love it." Alex answered.

" Well, I tell you what, once we get done, we will take you there." Evy said smiling.

" Neat!" Alex replied.

" Ah, honey, don't make promises you cant keep." Rick said sarcastically looking at Evy, who gave him a look.

" Oh, you hush! Go find Jonathan and get him out here!" Evy snapped. " Do something useful for a change!" she finished.

" Excuse me?! Do something useful for a change? Babe, I've been doing useful things since the day we met." Rick said and Evy smiled.

" But sure, I'll go drag Jonathan out. It'll be a good way to get this thing started." Rick said as he walked off.

" Where is it?" Mariana asked

" Patience, it hasn't arrived yet." Ardeth answered.

" Well, it needs to hurry." Mariana said.

They were now at the port, waiting for the boat to arrive.

" There it is, now calm down." Ardeth said nodding to the boat coming in.

" Yes!" Mariana squeaked.

The boat docked and they lowered the bridge. Passengers were coming out, but not the ones the two Medji were looking for. Then they saw them. First Jonathan came stumbling out, with Rick and Evy behind, Rick shaking his head at Jonathan and laughing.

" Well, he obviously had a hard trip." Ardeth said looking at Jonathan.

" Of course he did, he was with O'Connell." Mariana said smiling.

" Where are they?" Evy said looking around through the crowd.

" I know, they might be at the bar!" Jonathan said hopefully.

" Nice try., but no." Rick said. " There they are." he finished.

Evy looked in the crowd for familiar faces and then she saw them. Both in black Medji clothing, with their markings and both side by side. They walked over and Rick dropped the bags. They all stared at each other.

" So…the old lady is back to cause more trouble." Mariana said while everyone was quiet.

" And the little girl, still naive as ever." Evy answered.

Jonathan was getting a bit nervous. Both women started laughing.

" Hello Evelyn!" Mariana said reaching out to hug her.

" Hello Mariana!" Evy answered hugging back.

" O'Connell." Ardeth greeted, smiling.

" Medji." Rick answered saluting and smiling.

After Evy and Mariana hugged, Mariana looked at Rick, who looked back.

" Hello brother." Mariana said smiling.

Rick smiled back and they hugged.

" Good to see you have been safe." Rick said.

" Likewise." Mariana added.

" Ah, well, that's good, everyone has greeted, except me." Jonathan said sighing.

" Hello Jonathan!" Mariana said smiling.

" Hello." Jonathan said brightening up.

" So, O'Connell, where's your boy?" Ardeth asked.

" Oh, Alex!" Evy said remembering that he wasn't with them. " Alex!?" she yelled.

" Right here mum." Alex said running up.

He smiled when he saw Ardeth.

" Hello, little O'Connell." Ardeth said.

" Hi! Can I see your sword?" Alex asked.

" Alex! You know better!' Evy scolded.

" Maybe later, when you meet the ones who will be watching you." Ardeth said smiling.

" So, Jonathan, how would you like to go to the bar and have a few drinks.?" Mariana asked.

" Oh, yes, you owe me a contest!" Jonathan said smiling.

" Uh, I don't think it's such a good idea." Rick started.

" It is fine. We have time, plus, you need to get settled in." Ardeth answered.

" Alright then." Rick answered and they headed toward the Kasbah.


	4. A Master PlanFor Extra Help

****

A Master Plan…For Extra Help.

" Well Jonathan, lets go find a table big enough for a lot of drinks." Mariana stated looking around.

" It's about time you all showed up!" said Malik as they all turned around.

" Malik?" Mariana asked

" Yup. You see I just thought that since you O'Connell's just left me on the boat, I would just come her, since there was a good chance Jonathan would come in." Malik said somewhat grinning.

" Oh, were terribly sorry Malik." Evy said sincerely.

" Don't worry about it." Malik replied.

" So, you two are still alive?" Malik said towards Ardeth and Mariana.

" Strange, I was going to ask you the same thing." Ardeth said.

" Yeah." Malik said and everyone stood quietly.

" Well, I don't know bout you but I need some food. Come on honey." Rick said walking to a table as Evy and Alex followed.

" O'Connell…always taking breaks with ease." Ardeth said. " Even when the world is at stake." he finished.

" Well, it was your idea to take a break Ardeth." Mariana said as he went to the table.

" Uh, Mariana, what about our drinks?" Jonathan asked in a whining way.

" Oh, well, we can still get drinks, but I don't think it's such a good idea for you to get drunk." Mariana answered.

" Yeah, well, I guess your right, but I think I'll still get a bottle…" Jonathan started.

" Jonathan, sit down!" Rick said sternly.

" Right, I'm just gonna sit down." Jonathan said coming over to the table and say by Alex, who was shaking his head and laughing.

" So, what's the plan?" Rick asked looking at Evy with his look that said "Here we go again."

" Well, at the moment we nothing." Ardeth answered.

" Nothing?" Evy asked.

" Well, when we found out you were coming, we let the commanders know so they are working on it now."

" A plan?" Malik asked

" Yes." Ardeth answered.

" This commander wouldn't happen to be the same one we met would it?" Rick asked remembering after Humanaptra.

" No, we have another now." Ardeth replied.

" Good." Rick said.

" So, what exactly is going on?" Jonathan asked. " Never mind, say where is the waiter?" Jonathan asked motioning for someone.

" So, you did get the telegrams then?" Rick asked.

" Of course he did darling, otherwise, he wouldn't be here now would he?" Evy answered.

" Yes, my friend, we got them, but speaking of which, this may be a bit of a surprise, but the messenger was…" Ardeth started as the waiter walked up.

" So, what can I get you?" the waiter asked looking down at his pad.

Rick and Evy's eyes widened.

" Izzy?!!!" Rick asked. 

The waiter looked up.

" Ahh! O'Connell!" Izzy said trying to turn away.

" Don't move!" Rick said. " What are you doing" Rick asked.

" Ahh…nothing." Izzy replied.

" You have another part time job?' Mariana asked.

" Another part time job? What the hell?" Rick asked puzzled.

" Yes, your friend here, was the messenger that delivered our telegrams." Ardeth answered.

" Messenger? Izzy, what's going on?" Rick asked.

" You want to know what's going on? I'll tell you O'Connell! After I ran into you when you had to save your boy, I came back to the airport and I got fired! All thanks to you!" Izzy stated.

Rick gave him a look and raised his eyebrow.

" So, I had to find me a job, of course, delivering telegrams wasn't enough, so I had to get this job too." Izzy finished.

" Well, at least your doing something where you wont get shot." Rick said smiling.

Alex laughed.

" Very funny O'Connell!" Izzy snapped.

" What is going on here?" A man asked walking up.

" Is this waiter causing you fine people trouble?" the man asked.

" No, I was just taking their order." Izzy said.

" Quafa Funduct!" the man yelled at Izzy.

Izzy and the man started fighting. Alex was laughing along with Jonathan, and Mariana and Ardeth were watching…and Malik was….asleep.

" Both of you stop it!" Evy scolded at Alex and Jonathan, who stopped laughing…or at least tried to.

" Aren't you going to do something?" Evy asked Rick.

" What? There's nothing to do." Rick said still watching Izzy and the man, who appeared to be the owner, fighting.

" You should help him." Evy said.

" Nah, he'll be fine." Rick answered.

Evy looked at Rick.

" What are you up to?" Evy asked him.

" What?" Rick asked.

" You're hiding something." Evy said.

" I didn't bloody do anything!" Izzy yelled.

" I am sorry about this waiter, after he takes your order, he will be dismissed." the owner said as he looked at Izzy and walked away.

" Great! Thanks again to you O'Connell, I just lost another job!" Izzy said looking angry at Rick.

" Well, I guess now, your free huh?" Rick said playing with Malik's bottle.

Evy looked at him…she realized what he was up to…so did everyone else.

" Yeah, that right O'Connell, I'm free to do anything that…" Izzy started and then stopped.

Rick looked at him.

" Oh no! No forget it O'Connell!" Izzy said.

" What?" Rick asked innocently.

" I know what your doing. I know why you're here and your not going to put me in all that mess again!" Izzy said.

" Well, you don't have anything else to do." Rick said.

" Well, I'll find something else to do, but it sure as hell wont be with you!" Izzy snapped.

Alex and Jonathan were laughing again, and Ardeth and Mariana were beginning to. Evy looked at them and they stopped.

" Well, look at it like this Izzy. If this guy we are going after gets angry and sends a bunch of plagues over here, if your with us…then you wont get it and you'll have a better chance of living." Rick said.

" Uh…" Izzy started.

" Yes Izzy, when it comes to staying alive, we tend to be exceptional at that." Evy added trying to help persuade him, knowing what Rick was up to.

" I…" Izzy started and then got quiet. " Alright fine! I'll help. But you better not get me killed O'Connell!" Izzy finished.

" Deal!" Rick said.

" Well, we'll find you when we know what our plan is." Rick said.

" Wrong! I'll find you when I'm good and ready!" Izzy said and turned to walk away.

" See ya Izzy!" Mariana said.

Evy looked at Rick.

" You did that on purpose!" she said.

" What?" Rick asked.

" You got him fired so you could get him to come with us." Evy said.

" That's why I love you, I cant get anything past you." Rick said smiling.

" Uh, isn't that what men don't like about women?" Mariana whispered to Jonathan, who smirked and replied.

" Yes, but, then again, O'Connell is different, and actually, I wouldn't know." Jonathan said sighing.

All of a sudden Malik popped her head up from being passed out.  


" Wha…*hic* I miss?" Malik said looking around.

Alex and Jonathan burst out laughing, Then they all did.

" What?" Malik asked.

" Let's just eat." Ardeth said and they all agreed.


	5. The Intruders

****

Intruders

After they were done eating, everyone split up into different rooms and settled down for the night.

*Ardeth and Mariana's room*

" I'm glad they are here….safe." Mariana said, cleaning her sword.

Ardeth cautiously sat beside his beloved and chuckled. She put her sword away.

" Yes, so am I…I know we'll have a lot of fun…hopefully no one will die…again…" Ardeth finished.

Mariana laughed and kissed Ardeth on the lips.

" Master…I promise I wont die…but don't you go dieing either." she scolded.

Ardeth hugged her and planted kisses on her forehead and lips.

" Of course not my, Koibito…never…" Ardeth said.

Mariana sighed and laid on his lap, instantly falling asleep.

Ardeth picked her up and laid her on the bed, covering her up and climbing in on the other side of the bed. He put a protective arm around her and drew her close, falling into a dream filled sleep.

* Rick and Evy's room*

" For the last time, its all good." Rick yawned.

Evelyn sighed, still not sure. Alex was asleep on the bed beside them. Evy looked at Alex and smiled.

" Do you think he'll be safe with the Medji?" she asked

Rick sighed.

" Yes…they'll protect him with their lives." he replied a little agitated.

* Maliks room*

" Wahoo! I *hic* win!" Malik smiled, stumbling

When the two large men came into the room, she fought as she could, but you try holding off people three times bigger than you when you've drunk three straight bottles of vodka.

" Like wise!" Jonathan said.

Malik looked at him.

" You're such and idiot!" Malik said right before she passed out.

" Yeah, I know." Jonathan said and passed out too.

* Rick and Evy's room*

" Rick…" Evy asked.

" What?" Rick said in a moan.

" You don't think…" Evy started but stopped. 

Rick opened his eyes and waited for her to finish, but she didn't. He sat up.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Nothing, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep." Evy answered.

" No, its too late, I'm already awake." Rick said. " What are you thinking?" he asked.

" Well, you don't think all this is what it seems to be do you?" she asked looking at him.

" What?" Rick asked.

" I mean, do you think that there's more to this than what there seems to be, like there's something we don't know about?" Evy asked.

" Of course, there always is, otherwise, our life would be so much easier." Rick answered. " Why?"

" Well, just because, I don't know, I cant explain it." Evy answered.

" That's a first. You getting one of your feelings?" Rick asked.

Evy nodded.

" Like I've always said, as long as we are together, we will be alright, and this time, Alex will be with someone who can protect him, so we can keep our mind on Kurai." Rick said.

" I know, but you cant blame me for worrying." Evy answered.

" No, but I can blame you for keeping me awake." Rick said smiling and Evy smiled back.

" Well, it serves you right." Evy said back.

" Oh, it does, does it?" Rick asked.

Then they wrestled each other and then went to sleep.

Mariana woke up with a start. Something was wrong…the last time she felt like this, she died. It felt like someone was in Malik's room. Mariana sat up and gently nudged Ardeth in the side. Ardeth rolled over and smiled, but his smile quickly faded upon seeing Mariana's serious face.

" What is it?" he asked

She got out of the bed and began to get her Medji robes on.

" Come on…and grab your sword…I'll explain when we get there." she responded.

Ardeth nodded and got dressed, grabbed his sword, and then together they walked down the hall to Malik's room.

" Lets talk about this shall we?" Jonathan asked nervously backing up against the wall.

The three lugs just stared at him and then took out their weapons.

Malik, who was still knocked out, rolled over. Suddenly the door burst open and in the doorway stood two very familiar figures.

" Medji!!!" one of the big guys screamed in terror.

Mariana drew her favorite guns, her colts, and pointed them at the guys. Ardeth who was beside her, drew his sword.

" Didn't your mother ever tell you don't go where your not invited?" Mariana asked, looking around to make sure everyone was alright, then returning her attention back to the three guys.

All three took an involuntary step back. Jonathan ran and jumped behind a chair while the men were looking at Mariana.

" Now, you have one chance to get this right…what are you doing here?" Mariana asked still with her guns aimed at them.

" We, uh, came into the wrong room, and we were asking them, uh, how to get out." a man said, with the others looking at him with a look that said idiot.

" Wrong answer" Mariana said taking off the safety to her guns.

" One more try!" Mariana said with a grin.

" Lets try this, who sent you?" Ardeth asked.

" Kurai…" the men said nervously.

" Good…now we are getting somewhere." Mariana said.

Meanwhile, in Rick and Evy's room, the were all still sleeping, but someone had entered the room. Rick opened his eyes, letting them focus to the dark, he looked at Evy and saw her looking back at him. He knew she also knew someone was there. They looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Then, Evy, with her eyes, looked up at Rick's pillow. Rick taking the hint, felt under it, quietly, then his hands felt something cold. He realized she had put one of his guns under it. He slightly nodded, letting her know he had it. By this time, Evy had felt someone breathing on her. She knew it was an intruder because they were deliberately trying to hold their breath. Rick gave her one look and she took the hint. Just at the right time, she threw her legs up and kicked the figure straight in the face, then fell to the floor to get out of the way, just as Rick pulled out his gun and shot the man. Alex jumped up and screamed.

Back in Malik's room, Ardeth and Mariana had hear the shots and looked at each other, with a quick glance. The men, hearing these shots, got nervous and aimed their guns to shoot, but Mariana, quick as lightening, dropped all three of them.

" Now, I know where you get your accuracy with guns." Ardeth said.

Just then Rick barged into the room with a pissed off look.

" What the hell was that about?!!!" he yelled.

" Well, we were working on it until you went and shot someone!" Mariana answered.

" Well, I was protecting my family!" Rick yelled back.

" All we got out of them was that Kurai had sent them." Ardeth said.

" So what else is new?!" Rick said kicking a chair in front of him.

" Ahh!" came a scream and Jonathan popped up.

" OH…why am I not surprised" Rick said sighing. " You know, sometimes I just wished people would knock you out first, so who ever had the bad luck of being with you could concentrate on staying alive." Rick said nodding to Malik, who was lying on the floor.

" Well, I was…just…" Jonathan started.

" I don't want to hear you're idiotic excuses!" Rick interrupted.

" Alright then." Jonathan said shutting up.

" Where is Evelyn?" Mariana asked.

" She's back in the room trying to calm Alex down." Rick answered.

" From?" Mariana asked.

" Oh, just waking up to the sound of gun shots and some dead guy falling on top of him…in the dark." Rick answered.

" Oh." Mariana said.

" Well, now what?" Jonathan asked.

" We should go back to sleep." Ardeth answered.

" Well, it's a bit late for that. I'm all woke up and the adrenaline is pumping." Rick said. " Besides, it's almost dawn anyway and you guys should be hearing from the other commanders soon." he finished.

" Yes, but.." Ardeth started.

" I'm going back to the room to see if I can find something on this guy." Rick said as he walked out.

" He's a bit cranky in the morning isn't he?" Mariana asked looking at Jonathan.

" Yes, but you should see him when I'm the one waking him up." Jonathan answered. " Should we uh, try to wake her up?" he asked.

The nodded and went over to Malik.


	6. Chance To Prepare

****

Chance To Prepare

Rick came back into the room the bedroom and closed the door. He say Evy sitting by Alex, who looked up and saw his him.

" Dad!" he said.

Rick walked over, stepping over the dead guy, who was laying in the floor.

" You alright?" Rick asked.

" Yeah, I was just a bit frightened that's all." Alex answered.

" Ok. Why don't you go get into our bed and try to get back to sleep, while me and you mom talk alright?" Rick asked.

" Do I have to?" Alex argued.

" Yes Alex. You have to be rested so you will be fully awake for when the Medji come." Evy said.

" Oh, alright." Alex said and went and got into his parents bed.

" So, what just happened?" Evy asked in a whisper.

" Well, it seems that these guys were sent by Kurai." Rick answered.

" These guys?" Evy asked puzzled.

" Yeah, there were three more in Malik's room." Rick answered.

" Is he…" Evy started

" He's fine, he went and hid like the coward that he is." Rick answered. " Ardeth and Mariana were trying to get more answers out of them, before we shot this guy." Rick said looking down at the dead guy. 

" By the way, how did my gun get under the pillow?" Rick asked.

" I put it there, I just thought it should be under there, that's all" Evy answered.

" Just another one of your feelings huh?' Rick asked.

Evy shrugged.

" Well, it's a good thing, although I have to say, you took that guy by surprise when you threw your legs up and kicked him, heck I think he was out cold, before I shot him." Rick said smiling.

" I'm sure you enjoyed it." Evy said raising her eyebrow.

" I did." Rick said grinning.

" So should we check him?" Evy asked.

" Yeah." Rick sighed looking down at the man again.

They found nothing on the dead man and when Ardeth and Mariana caught up to them, they hadn't found anything either.

" Rats." Rick said frustrated.

" Well, now what?" Evy asked.

" Mariana and I will go to the commanders, you all stay here and wait for us to come back. Hopefully, they have come up with a plan." Ardeth said.

" Right, but we are going to have to prepare for what we are going to do, which I'm pretty sure will involve guns, which means, I need to load up on extra ammo." Rick said smiling.

" How much ammo do you need?" Mariana asked, looking at the bag on the bed, which was already full of ammo.

" You never can be sure." Rick said smiling.

" Right, then prepare, we will be back as soon as we can." Ardeth said.

" Wait, what about Alex? When are the Medji you assigned going to be here?" Evy asked.

" Ah, like he said Evy, once they get the plan, we will take care of it, till then, we are stuck with Jonathan as a option for the time being." Rick said sighing.

" Wait, what am I suppose to do?" Malik said walking into the room.

" Why don't you stat here with Jonathan and help him watch Alex, or you watch Alex while Jonathan does nothing or which ever." Rick answered.

" Evy and I are going to get some supplies." Rick said walking out the door.

" Jonathan, Malik, protect my son, or so help you…you will need protection from me." Evy said and followed Rick out the door.

" Like she would do anything about it." Malik said after her.

" Uh, actually, she's not exactly, uh, helpless as she used to be…and believe me, she can do something about it." Jonathan said as though he were speaking from experience.

Malik looked at him.

" Right, well, so what do we do?" Jonathan asked.

" What?" Malik asked back.

" I mean, we could uh, go to the uh, bar, or go looking for gold or.." Jonathan started.

" Or, we stay here, watch their son and keep your psycho brother-in-law off our backs, instead of you doing something stupid, us loosing the boy, and Rick killing us. Take your pick." Malik replied.

" Right, well, good point. I think we'll stay here." Jonathan said sitting down.

" Good choice uncle Jon, and my dad is not a psycho." Alex said to Malik.

" Yeah, I know, I was just uh, making a point." Malik answered.

" Ok, pistol ammo, shotgun ammo, Thompson ammo, for Ardeth.." Rick said 

" Sai's." Evy said.

" What?" Rick asked.

" Sai's. You know, my weapon of choice, before it comes to the point where I have to use guns." Evy answered.

" Oh, yeah, right." Rick answered.

" Ok, now we are prepared." Rick said stuffing the ammo in the rug sack.

" What about your precious dynamite?" Evy asked

" Already got it." Rick said.

Evy smiled.

" Now what?" she asked.

" Now, we'll uh, I don't know, maybe we should go find Izzy." Rick answered.

" Oh Rick, are you really going to drag him into this again?" Evy asked.

" Why not?" Rick said as they started walking through the market.

" Why not? I'll tell you why not. Because he doesn't deserve to be brought into this. He has no part in this and he hasn't done anything to be put in all this" Evy said.

" Well, actually, the minute he ran into me, he deserved it." Rick said.

" Well, if he deserves anything from running into you, it's a lot of insurance and money!" Evy answered.

Rick turned and looked at her with a look.

" Well…" Evy said raising her eyebrow with a slight grin.

" Ha ha. Lets go find Izzy, since we have time to kill." Rick said as he started walking again.

" I do hope you don't mean that literally." Evy said following Rick.

Ardeth and Mariana sat with the commanders and argued. Well actually, mostly it was Ardeth, surprisingly enough, Mariana was just sitting there quietly. She only interjected when she felt it was necessary…like now.

" But we have to fight him again, to save the world, and you will have to watch Alex…that just how it's go to be…end of discussion!" she scowled.

The commanders looked at each other. Never had they seen such spunk and mouth out of a Medji. Finally they agreed. Mariana was the first to stand up and walk away. After she was gone, they spoke with Ardeth.

" You should contain her mouth Ardeth…she has too much of one." one of the elders complained.

Ardeth glared at them.

" She said exactly what I wanted to say…and more…now go! She's right, this conversation is over!" he said and stood up.

Grumblin, but obedient, they got on their horses and rode off. 

Sighing, Ardeth walked over to where Mariana now stood.

" You could have been a little easier about it though." he said trying to sound scolding.

Mariana sniffed.

" Whatever." she scowled and hopped up on her horse.

" What am I going to do with you?" Ardeth asked shaking his head.

Mariana smiled mischievously.

" Don't worry your pretty little head…you'll think of something." she said.

Ardeth chuckled and they rode into the sun (not literally).

" Where are we going?" Evy asked, still following her husband.

" Well, if I know Izzy, he said he would meet us, but he meant if we found him." Rick answered.

" I don't understand." Evy replied.

" Listen, Izzy said he would help just so he could get away, so he is hiding and I know where he might be." Rick answered getting annoyed.

" Yes, well, maybe I should just go back to the room and stay with Alex, while you go and hunt you're friend." Evy said.

" Evy, I…didn't mean to…" Rick started, but Evy cut him off.

" I'm sure it will be a lot less stressful for both of us." Evy said as she turned and walked away.

" Great, that's what I need, her to get mad, and walk away, that's really great on the heart." Rick said turning and continued to go look for Izzy.


	7. A Curse On A Friend

****

A Curse On A Friend

" I won again. You're such a wimp." Malik said letting go of Jonathan's hand.

" Right, I let you win." Jonathan said coolly.

" You what?" Malik asked.

" I let you win because you're a girl." Jonathan answered.

Malik gave him a look.

" I mean, your not a girl, but…" Jonathan said.

Alex fell on the floor laughing. Malik looked like she was about to hit Jonathan when Evy came into the room.

" What's going on?" Evy asked.

" Mum." Alex said sitting up on the floor.

" Ah, Evy, great your back. We were just uh…" Jonathan said.

" Playing punch the idiot." Malik finished.

Alex laughed again.

" Well, why don't you go play punch Jonathan elsewhere." Evy said sternly.

Alex burst out laughing. Jonathan gave her a look.

" Evy, are you alright?" Jonathan asked.

" Jonathan!" Evy yelled.

" Right, well Jonathan, lets go get that drink you wanted." Malik said grabbing him and pushing him to the door.

" Thank you." Evy said to Malik as she walked by.

" Mum? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

" What? Oh, nothing. I'm just tired of your uncle goofing off." Evy answered.

" Really?" Alex asked.

" Yes, honestly." Evy replied.

" Well, why are you back so early then?" Alex asked.

" Oh, I just felt like coming back, that's all." Evy answered.

" Where's dad?" Alex asked.

" I really don't care at the moment and why are you asking so many questions!" Evy snapped.

" Sorry, I was just wondering." Alex replied.

" Oh Alex, I'm sorry I snapped at you, its just that your dad upset me and I'm getting tired of all this stuff coming after us and on top of that, I'm worried." Evy finished as she sat down beside Alex.

" Worried about what?" Alex asked.

" About why we are here and what we are going up against." she answered.

" But, you already know who it is, and their weakness." Alex replied.

" Oh Alex, if only you fully understood, but I do have to say, you have a pretty good understanding." Evy said with a smile. " You get that from me." she finished.

" Right mum." Alex said.

Rick came out into the open, looking down amongst the people in front of him. He walked into the crowd.

" Hello, Izzy." Rick said.

" Ahhh!" Izzy screamed and turned around.

" O'Connell! What? How did you?" Izzy started

" I believe you said you would help me." Rick said.

" Yeah, but I" Izzy started

" Izzy, if a stupid, immortal mummy can't even hide from me, what make you think a mere mortal like you could hide from me? Now are you ready?" Rick said.

" Well, us mere mortals have technology that those ancient dead guys don't know about, besides, I knew you would find me, that's why I came here to get my stuff." Izzy answered.

" Here?" Rick asked looking around.

" Yes, O'Connell, here, this is where I stay, or at least it is after our last encounter." Izzy said.

" Oh…well, its uh…homey." Rick said looking around.

" So, where are we going?" Izzy asked.

" Back to the fort. By the time we get back, Ardeth should be there with the reply form the commanders." Rick answered.

" Commanders?" Izzy asked.

" I'll explain on the way." Rick said and they began heading back to the fort.

Ardeth and Mariana had reached the fort and headed up to the rooms.

" Where is Rick?" Ardeth asked coming into the room.

" Couldn't tell you." Jonathan said

" He went to find Izzy." Evy answered with a tone in her voice that surprised everyone.

" Well, he must return quickly, so we can let you know of the plan." Ardeth said.

" So, the commanders have a plan then?" Evy asked.

" Yes, but we must wait for everyone." Ardeth answered.

" But, the Medji who will be watching Alex are waiting downstairs." Mariana said

" Cool!" Alex said.

" Good, at least we know someone should be safe. But we should wait for your father to get back before you go Alex, so he can say bye." Evy said.

" Alright." Alex said.

" Right, well I'll go back to the bar and get Malik and bring her back then." Jonathan said and went out of the room.

" Jonathan! Get help! Malik hissed.

Running into thugs at a local Kasbah was not her idea of fun. Especially when they were the walking undead members of the Egyptian occult, and even more so, when her glock was out of ammo. Jonathan ran out of the Kasbah and Malik tried to keep them in the Kasbah, but obviously the world of evil minions are becoming more advanced.

" Ferus Maftet, in sum pyte!" one cursed and drew his golden dagger across Malik's arm.

" Ow! Frickin idiot!" she swore off, but with the actual words of course.

Needless to say, when Rick arrived on scene, the minions were dead and Malik was trying to bandage her arm. Suddenly, she shrunk. In her place was a…mongoose?

" What the?! Where'd she go?" Rick asked looking around the bar.

Mariana walked in.

" She was curse…that mongoose is Malik!" she explained.

Malik the mongoose, cocked hr head to one side then scampered out the door.

" Well, that is really, really weird." Rick said shocked.

" Follow that Mongoose!" Mariana yelled.


	8. A Troubled Mind

****

A Trouble Mind

" Mum, shouldn't dad be back by now?" Alex asked who had just finished building his mouse trap.

" Yes, I think he should." Evy answered looking out the window.

" Do you think he is alright?" Alex asked.

" I don't now." Evy said turning around.

" Ahhh!" she screamed. 

Alex jumped up.

" What?!" he asked.

" M….mongoose!" Evy said pointing to the bed.

" Cool!" Alex said as he started to walk toward it.

Evy grabbed him.

" Alex, don't touch it. It might not be safe." Evy said 

" But…its just like a ferret." Alex replied

" Ferrets…do not eat other animals." Evy said nervously. 

Malik the mongoose squeaked as if it were saying something back. Then it jumped off the bed.

" Ahh!" Evy screamed again at the site of it on the floor.

Just then, the door flew open and Rick was standing in the doorway with Ardeth, Mariana and Izzy behind him.

" Hey Honey. Sorry to barge in, but you haven't seen a mongoose lately have you?" Rick asked sarcastically.

" There." Evy answered in horror. " By the bed." she added.

" Thanks. Close the door." Rick told the others.

" We want it out not in!" Evy snapped still angry.

" Calm down." Rick said going slowly towards the mongoose. 

" Alex, why don't you help me get this thing, since you seem to have a way with animals." Rick said.

" Ok." Alex replied and got out of his mother's grip and slowly started walking towards it.

Malik the mongoose was up against the wall looking up at Alex and Rick.

* That man touches me, or even so much as reaches for me, I'll bite him* the mongoose thought.

" Here mongoose, I wont hurt you." Alex said softly.

* No you wouldn't would you? At least not this age, your genes haven't kicked in yet.* Malik the mongoose thought.

Everyone was watching. Evy was now coming up cautiously behind Rick, who had noticed that Alex was getting closer to the mongoose than he was, so he backed off.

" Come on, I wont hurt you." Alex said. 

Then he gently grabbed her before she could get away.

" Good job Alex." Rick said coming over to him and reached for the mongoose, but she bit him.

" Owww!" Rick yelled shaking his had.

" Alright, you'll pay for that later Malik!" Rick said grabbing her.

" Malik?" Evy asked puzzled. " What is going on? Why are you talking to a rat? Why are you even chasing a rat? I think you have finally lost it." Evy said.

Rick gave her the " ha ha." look.

" Its Malik." Mariana answered.

" What?" Evy asked.

" The mongoose is Malik." Ardeth answered.

" The mongoose is Malik?" Evy asked.

" Yes, is that so hard to understand?" Rick asked.

Evy glared at him. Rick gave her the look that said " I'm shutting up now."

" I understand Rick!" Evy snapped " But how?" she asked.

" Apparently, our old friend sent more of his goons, and one of them cursed Malik." Mariana answered.

Rick was fighting Malik the mongoose, trying to keep her from biting him.

" Is there a way to bring her back?" Evy asked.

" Well, don't you know?" Rick asked. " I mean, you know this stuff." he finished quickly looking away, so he wouldn't catch her glare.

" I know how to read and write ancient Egyptian, and I can decipher hieroglyphics and heratics, but I never studied about curses." Evy answered.

" Huh, you would think with our everyday life of mummies coming after us and such, that you would have learned about them." Rick said.

" Curses are not a main concern for Egyptologists!" Evy snapped. " Of course then again, I'm not your average Egyptologist." she finished.

" Well, while you all are figuring out how to fix this, I'm going to stand here and watch my fingers fall off." Rick said still fighting the mongoose, who was practically stuck on his fingers.

" Here dad, put her under my mouse trap, its like a cage." Alex said bringing it over.

" Good idea Alex." Rick said putting Malik into the mouse trap with a little force.

* That hurt you big…jerk! I hope your fingers do fall off!* Malik thought as she looked out from the cage.

" Ok, now that's over." Rick said looking at his fingers. " Owww!" he said.

" Well, what did the commanders say?" Evy asked.

" Yeah, don't worry about me, you just go on with your discussion, while I sit here and watch my fingers fall off! I'm sure no one cares!" he yelled almost towards Evy.

" Perhaps maybe we should wait, O'Connell need aid and we have to find your brother." Mariana said.

" Yeah, good idea, aid me…but don't worry about finding Jonathan." Rick muttered in the background.

" Is that all we are doing? It seems that's all we have been doing is waiting." Evy said. " We don't have time to wait, and neither does the rest of the world." she finished.

" It's alright, we still have time, because the commanders are gathering the Medji." Mariana answered.

" Alright, just as long as we are not wasting time." Evy said.

" Right, we will find your brother and meet you in the Kasbah, when you are finished." Ardeth said and turned around. 

Izzy, who had been watching the whole thing without a word, moved out of the way as Ardeth walked by.

" Mariana, why don't you take Alex with you." Evy said.

" Alright, come on Alex, you can meet the Medji." Mariana said 

" Cool." Alex said running out of the door.

" I'll tell you something O'Connell, your life is scary and really screwed up." Izzy said closing the door to follow the others.

Evy stood and looked at Rick.

" I know. Don't say it." Rick said. 

" I wasn't going to say anything to you." Evy said grabbing a cloth and the bowl of water that was on the table.

Rick sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Listen, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I was just getting agitated." Rick said.

" With me." Evy said going over to her bag and grabbing the alcohol.

She came back over and sat down and poured some on the cloth.

" No, not with you, with all of this…OWWW!!" Rick yelled as Evy put the cloth on and started dabbing the bites.

" Why?" Evy asked.

" I don't know, I guess just because of waiting, and just the fact that we are here, yet again, to kill some dead guy who wants to take over the world or bring his brother back." Rick said wincing a bit at the pain.

" Well, that's nothing to be sorry about, I feel the same way." Evy said, now blowing on Rick's hand to help with the alcohol.

" But, it didn't give me the right to snap at you. I should never have done that." Rick said sincerely.

Evy took the cloth and dipped it into the bowl of water, and wiped off some of the blood.

" I know you didn't mean anything by it. I guess I just took the opportunity to get my feelings out too." Evy said as she finished with him and let go of his hand. 

She got up to put everything back.

" Well, how bout a mense?" Rick said moving his fingers.

" Fine." Evy said with a bit of a smile.

" From now on, the anger gets taken out on the dead guys." Rick said smiling.

" Deal." Evy said.

" Now, lets go get this show on the…uh…sand…uh, you get the picture…" Rick said and Evy laughed.

" Right." Evy said and they left the room.

"So, do you think the commanders will help us fight?" Mariana asked.

" I hope so." Ardeth replied.

" Lets just hope we will win." Ardeth said.

Mariana acknowledged. They waited for Rick and Evy to come. Mariana looked away from her master and out towards the sand. She was getting one of her feelings again. Ardeth must have noticed, for he stopped walking and she almost ran into him.

" Why did you stop, Master?" Mariana asked looking away.

Ardeth sighed.

" Why are you being so distant Mariana?" he asked worriedly

Mariana met her masters gaze with a coolness in her own. She didn't answer, but looked back out over the sand. Ardeth grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. Izzy, Alex, and Jonathan all gasped upon seeing her tear-stained face.

At this time, Evy and Rick had shown up silently and were watching this display with growing nervousness.

" I…was…" Mariana choked out, but never finished.

She tried to tear away from Ardeth's grasp, but to no avail.

" Mariana…" Ardeth started, but instead of finishing, he (against all public Medji rules) drew her close to him, cradling her body close to his own.

Evy looked to Rick for an answer, but only got a blank, confused stare.

Ardeth picked Mariana up and held her like a baby, close to his body and began to walk. Everyone followed, silently behind.

" What's going on?" Evy asked Rick in a whisper as they were walking. 

" I don't know, but it doesn't seem good." Rick answered back in a whisper 

*this little conversation is in whisper*

" Do you think it has anything to do with Kurai?" Evy asked.

" I'm not sure, but all I know is that we came here to do one thing, and that's what I'm keeping my mind on. And the only thing on my mind, is protecting you two." Rick finished.

" So, where exactly are we going?" Izzy asked " Cause I am getting tired." Izzy finished.

Everyone turned and looked at him. 

" Izzy, come here!" Rick said grabbing him and pulling him off to the side.

" Listen, you're here to help, not complain, so whatever goes, on, unless it threatens you , stay out of it. Otherwise just go." Rick scolded.

" But, you ordered me out her O'Connell!" Izzy said.

" Well, if all your going to do is complain, then just go." Rick said and walked back over to Evy and Alex.

" Well, I appreciate all the mess you have gotten me into O'Connell." Izzy said and they all looked at him.

" But, you are the only one who can, well keep me alive in times like this when creepy dead guys, and for some reason always come after you, want to take over the bloody world. Somehow I always manage to run into you during these times, but you always manage to get me out of it. You're the only real friend I've got O'Connell, and I believe that if anyone can save the world, it's you. I mean you have already done it three times and I'm gonna do what I can to help." Izzy finished.

Everyone looked shocked.

" Thank you Izzy." Rick said. " Don't worry, we wont let you down." he finished.

Ardeth turned, still not saying a word, and continued to walk. Everyone else followed once more.


	9. A Troublleing Secret

****

A Troubling Secret

Rick knocked on the door before entering, but Ardeth didn't appear to notice. His only concern was the still form before him.

" Why wont she come back to us?" he mumbled to himself.

He reached out and took her hand in his softly saying

" Come back to us, my sweet Medji. We need you here with us." 

Rick backed out of the room closing the door quietly and went back to his own. After giving Evy a hug he finally spoke. 

" He is really shook this time." Rick said.

" What do you mean?" Evy said stepping back so she could see Rick's eyes.

" I cant put my finger on it really, but its like…part of his very soul is lying there on that bed in front of him, and he's going to restore her as she was or die trying." he said running his hand through his hair.

" Worse thing is, I'm not so sure she can be restored, because I'm not so sure she wants to be restored." he finished with a grimace.

" Oh dear." Evy said sitting in a nearby chair suddenly.

" What could have caused that kind of reaction in someone like that I wonder." she asked.

Rick slumped into a chair across from her and in answer to her question, just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, in Ardeth's and Mariana's room, the beautiful, almost lifeless form, of his dearly beloved began to move. Ardeth's eyes brightened. She opened her eyes and stared at her master, almost disbelieving that he was actually there….

" Ardeth?" she asked sitting up.

Ardeth, instead of answering, caught her up in a giant bear hug, giving her frenzied kisses and another bear hug. By this time, Mariana was full aware of her surroundings and began to hug her master and love of her life, back in a firm hug.

" I'll never leave you my dearest Medji…never…never." he kept whispering this last part, hugging her closer and rocking her gently.

A spark of memory hit her like a ton of bricks…and tears leapt to her eyes, threatening to envelope her in a chaos of emotions.

" Master…" she said holding back her tears…at least she was trying to.

Ardeth looked at her.

" You wont lose me!" he said with finality. 

Mariana nodded…but wasn't so sure…and how did he know? Well, they were connected…maybe that was it. These questions passed through her head as both master and apprentice fell asleep in each other's arms.

* About time* Malik the mongoose thought. 

She had finally gotten out of the mouse trap. Attentively, she scuttled over to the window and scrabbled up onto the sill. She forced the window open so that a little air could get in and she stretched across the sill and fell asleep. Unfortunately, this mad it infinitely easier for the thugs to grab her.

Meanwhile, Alex was in a tent with the two Medji, who were going to be watching him.

" Can I see your sword?" he asked the tallest of the two.

" No." the Medji replied.

" Can I hold it?" Alex asked again.

" No." the Medji answered again.

Alex walked over to the other Medji.

" Can I see yours?" he asked

The Medji looked at Alex, then at his companion.

" H is relentless." the short Medji said to his companion in their language.

" Yes, but he is his father's son." the taller replied.

They both smiled.

" Tell you what young one…" the short one said to Alex in English, " You can see my sword, but, you must be careful, it's very heavy and if you drop it, you'd better say prayers for your feet." the Medji said taking out his sword.

" I'll be careful, besides, I'm not afraid to hold a sword." Alex said taking it.

" I am sure you are not scared, after what you have been through, it can be tough for a little boy…but, then again, you handle it well, you do have your father's bravery." the taller Medji said.

" You are very lucky to have parents who love you…and will defend the world for you." the shorter one said.

" Me too." Alex answered.

Mariana yawned. Ardeth was sleeping beside her. She sat up slowly and stretched. Ardeth moaned beside her, and woke up with a louder yawn. He sat up and looked at Mariana.

" Good morning, my young apprentice." he said happily.

Mariana smiled.

" Good morning master Ardeth." she said softly.

Ardeth and Mariana sighed in unison. 

" I guess we should get dressed." Ardeth suggested.

Mariana nodded. Once they were done getting dressed, the moved to Rick and Evy's room.

Evy was already awake before Rick woke up. She was sitting in a chair in the room thinking hard.

* What will happen this time? Will it be harder?* she thought. * He could be stronger, smarter, since he has dealt with us before…* she continued

" We have too." Rick said coming up beside her. " We have dealt with him too and we know what we are dealing with." he finished.

" How did you?" Evy asked.

" Remember the words of my sister? Our connection…" he finished.

" Oh, that's right." Evy said.

" Don't worry, we will get through this like we always do." Rick said with a look that said " Or at least I hope so." 

" Do you think Mariana is alright?" Evy asked.

Rick was about to answer when Mariana came through the door.

" Hey guys…sleep well?" Mariana said smiling.

" Mariana…your…ok." Rick said walking over to her and hugged her.

" Of course I am, I mean, I'd have to be, seeing as how I'm related to you." Mariana said and smiled.

" So, then, what happened?" Evy asked coming over.

" Oh…um…I….I passed out." Mariana answered.

" From what?" Evy asked.

" Oh, I guess it was just the sun." Mariana said walking over to Ardeth.

" We should continue our journey to meet the commanders, to find out what they have decided." Ardeth said.

" We will wait while you get ready." he finished and they left.

" Darling, did any of that make sense to you?" Evy asked.

" What part?" Rick asked back.

" The part about her passing out." Evy said.

" What's weird about that?" Rick asked.

" Only, that she said it was from the sun…but she's a Medji, they are use to the sun, they practically live under the sun." Evy said.

" Oh, well, I mean, I guess, but let's not worry about it, the important thing is she's ok and we have more important things than researching the relationship between the sun and the Medji." Rick answered.

" So, can you teach me some more moves with the sword?" Alex asked the Medji's.

" Well, I suppose…it wouldn't hurt." the tall one said.

" Cool." Alex said.

" Well, lets show you and example…Ya-kah, come over here." the tall Medji asked the other.

" Fine." Ya-kah said and walked over.

" Now, lets say he were to attack me…attack me." he told Ya-kah.

Ya-kah gave him a look then he charged. The taller Medji blocked the punch, thrown by Ya-kah, kicked him and put his sword to Ya-kah's neck.

" You could also do that." the tall Medji said smiling.

" Can I try?" Alex asked.

" Well, maybe.." the tall Medji said, but was interrupted when someone entered the room.

The two Medji moved fast and swiftly to the person, and before you knew it, had him down on his knees with a sword at is throat.

" Argh" the man said.

" Uncle Jon?" Alex asked.

The two Medji looked at Alex.

" Uh…hey Alex." Jonathan said nervously.

" It's ok, he's my uncle." Alex told them.

They didn't flinch.

" Um, he is my mum's brother…" Alex said, thinking they probably didn't know what uncle was.

" Oh." the tall Medji said and they let him go.

" Thanks Alex." Jonathan said walking up to him, rubbing his neck.

" What are you doing here uncle Jon?" Alex asked.

" Oh, well, your parents thought I should watch you." Jonathan answered.

" They though you should watch me, or they knew you were too scared to go with them?" Alex said.

" Um…so…you..uh..nice fellows are protecting Alex?" Jonathan asked the Medji.

" Yes." They answered.

" Ah, good." Jonathan replied.

"Why didn't you tell them?" Ardeth asked Mariana while they were walking down the street.

Mariana didn't reply right away.

" Well….I guess it's because…they had no right to know." she said turning away.

Ardeth was fed up with this and grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

" Mariana O'Connell! Rick is your brother! He has every right to know! Why are you blocking him out like this?" Ardeth asked.

Mariana looked at him.

" Because…I don't know…" she said finally.

Ardeth hugged her, nodded and they walked on.


	10. A Loving Brother

****

A Loving Brother

" So, are we going to meet up with the commanders?" Rick asked walking up to Ardeth and started walking beside him.

" Yes." Ardeth answered.

" Do you think they will help?" Rick asked.

" I do not know. Hopefully they will." Ardeth answered.

" Well, they helped all the other times, so why would this be any different?" Rick asked

" It's not, but the commanders well, sometimes they help and other times they see it as a test for only us." Ardeth answered.

" Oh, well, then, that…just isn't right." Rick replied.

" It is very right, it is how you prove yourself as a Medji." Ardeth said.

" Ok, so let me get this straight, you wake up some royal dead guy, who tries to take over the world, and they reward you by giving you a test?" Rick asked looking puzzled.

" No, you wake him up, and it becomes a test." Mariana said trying to make it easier for Rick to understand.

" But…" Rick said.

" Darling, give it a rest, they know what their talking about and that's all that matters." Evy said in a laughing way.

They all laughed.

" Um, if you don't mind my asking, who exactly are these guys we are going to see?" Izzy asked and everyone realized he was there.

" The commanders of the 12 tribes of the Medji." Ardeth answered.

" Oh…alright…do they have guns?" Izzy asked nervously.

" No." Ardeth answered with a bit of a laugh.

" Oh, well, that's good…that's very good." Izzy finished, relaxing again.

" But…they do have really big swords…" Rick said jokingly.

" Wh…great, now I'm gonna get stabbed!" Izzy said sighing.

They all burst out laughing. Rick walked back to Evy.

" So, if we end up going against Kurai again, which I'm sure we will, what do you think we will run into?" Rick asked her.

" Take your pick darling, Scarabs, mummies, a few curses and perhaps a few mortal servants." Evy answered enthusiastically.

" Hmmm…I would have to say…all of the above." Rick said sighing.

" I think you should tell them, after all, they are the only living family you have, and they are here to help us. They have every right to know every detail that could effect the outcome of this fight." Ardeth said again trying to persuade Mariana.

" Yes, they are my family, but so are you, you're the only one who needs to know because it will only effect you." Mariana answered stubbornly.

" You are wrong, my young Medji, it wont effect just me, it would effect them as well because it would throw them off guard, and would most likely make O'Connell do something drastic, that could endanger his life." Ardeth replied.

" His life is already in danger, it has been for 10 years." Mariana said.

" All I am saying Mariana, is they should know, but it is not my choice, I could tell them, but I would be going against your wishes. But just so you know, O'Connell cares about you and doesn't want to lose you either. You are his own sister." Ardeth said and left it at that.

" Uncle Jon, your not afraid of them are you?" Alex asked.

" Of course I am! They have swords…and tattoos…which is not a very good combination by the way." Jonathan answered.

Alex laughed.

" Ya-kah wont hurt you and neither will the other one." Alex said to his uncle.

" My name is Shakiri." the other Medji said.

" See, Ya-kah and Shakiri wont hurt you, they will protect us." Alex aid.

" I hope so." Jonathan replied, still looking at them.

Mariana sighed. Ardeth was right…she needed to tell her brother what shed seen…maybe in the future…maybe…it wouldn't be true. She shook her head of her emotions and put on her Medji face.

" Rick…I…I need to talk to you….please." she said calling Rick to the side.

Ardeth looked at her inquisitively…and expecting what it was about, issued everyone out of the room so that only the siblings were there.

" What is it Mariana?" Rick asked, confused.

Mariana took a deep breath.

" I….well…I had a vision…and in the vision…Ardeth…was killed by kurai…and…I…" Mariana tried to finish, but couldn't and broke into a fit of tears.

Rick was startled…he never had really seen Mariana cry…but he took Mariana by the shoulders and pulled her close.

* So that's what was bothering her…and she must have told Ardeth…poor girl…I wont let him die…I promise Mariana* he thought.

Feeling comforted, Mariana whipped her eyes and pulled away from Rick's loving grip…(just so yall know, it was a hug, not a kissing thingy…Evy would kill him).

" Thank you….Rick…for being there…sorry I had to." she started, but Rick put his finger in the air to hush her and kissed her forehead.

" It's okay little sis….whenever you need to talk, just pull me aside okay? I'll be there for you." Rick said and smiled. 

Mariana smiled back, her Medji mask long but forgotten, and together they left the room to join the others.

" Say, you fellows wouldn't happen to have anything to drink would you?" Jonathan asked Yakah and Shakiri.

" Yes." Shakiri replied taking out a canister and throwing it to Jonathan.

" Great, just what I need." Jonathan said smiling and he took the lid off and took a sip. Suddenly he spit it out into Yakahs face.

" It's water!" Jonathan spatted.

Alex was laughing. Yakah wiped his face off.

" Yes, if is." Yakah answered.

" Its not whiskey!" Jonathan moaned.

" Of course it's not uncle Jon, they are desert people, they only drink water." Alex answered still laughing.

" But…" Jonathan argued.

" Listen, why don't you just go get some of this drink you want." Shakiri said.

" Hey, that's a good idea…but what about.." Jonathan started.

" We will watch the boy…it's what we are here to do." Yahkah said.

" Right, well, is there a code?" Jonathan asked.

" A code?" the Medji's asked.

" Yeah, you know, like knocking twice so you all know its me." Jonathan answered.

" Are you serious?" The Medji asked.

" We don't need a code…if anyone comes in…we have our weapons." Yahkah said.

" But you should have…" Jonathan started.

" There is no code! Get your drink before we give you our own code." Shakiri said hinting towards his sword.

" Right then, I'll be back." Jonathan said and walked out the door.

" I surely hope not." Yahkah said.

" Your uncle…is he alright in the head?" Shakiri asked Alex, who laughed.

" Yeah, he's alright, just nervous." Alex answered.

Rick and Mariana met back with the others.

" How long till we get to these people?" Izzy asked.

" It will be a few hours." Ardeth answered. " We are making good time." he finished looking at Mariana who smiled.

Rick walked past Ardeth and gave him a look that said " I know."

" Well, we should get going." Ardeth said.

Rick walked over to Evy and stood beside her. She looked at him puzzled.

" Right, lets go." Rick said.

" Very well." Ardeth replied and they started walking again.

" Did you tell him?" Ardeth asked Mariana quietly. 

She nodded.

" He said he would not let anything happen to you." Mariana said

" That is all he said?" Ardeth asked.

" That's all he said that you need to know about." Mariana said smiling.

Ardeth smiled back and they continued walking.

Rick was walking with Evy. They were behind all the others. Rick could tell Evy was wondering what was going on.

* Should I tell her? I mean would Mariana want me to?* Rick thought. * I mean, Mariana told me because I'm family, and she knows that Evy is all that matters to me. And Mariana knows that this is something everyone needs to know about, and she probably knows that I would tell Evy so that she would not be left out, and put in danger.* he concluded.

" Evy…" Rick started

" Don't." Evy interrupted

" What?" Rick asked.

" Don't tell me." Evy said. " Not if your not sure that I should know, for whatever reason." she answered

" Evy…I…w…" Rick tried again.

" I don't want you doing something that she might not want you to do…besides, I'll probably figure it out on my own." Evy said with a grin.

Rick smiled back. * Your so smart.* he thought as he looked at his wife. * That's why I love you…or one of the reasons anyway. If I ever lost you permanently…* he thought, but shook himself free of them. He didn't want to think about it.

Ardeth was proud of Mariana for her bravery in confronting Rick about her vision. Ardeth hoped that what she had said wouldn't impair her fighting….hopefully she'd be more alert…for fear of truly losing him. All this Ardeth was thinking while Mariana stared at him.

She knew he was thinking about her…but didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she knew…so she quickly looked away and focused her mind on the business at hand.


	11. The Commander

****

The Commander

" So, what do you think the chances are of me getting in trouble?" Izzy asked, trying to keep it from getting boring.

" Izzy, the minute you met me, you were sentenced to a life of trouble." Rick answered.

Ardeth and Mariana were still in front.

" So, how much longer is it?" Evy asked stumbling a bit from being tired.

" Not much longer." Ardeth answered.

" Is there an estimate, or is it just when we get there?" Rick asked sarcastically.

" About an hour or so." Mariana said smiling and looking back. 

She caught a glimpse in Evy's eye that startled her.

" Listen, maybe we should rest a bit." Mariana said.

" We don't have time." Ardeth replied.

" Alright, then you two keep walking then and Evelyn and I will just slow down a bit." Mariana said walking over to Evy.

Ardeth looked puzzled, but Rick quickly picked up on things. 

" Alright, but don't get too far ahead, I mean behind." Rick said and tapped Ardeth on the shoulder and continued to walk again.

" Are you alright?" Mariana asked Evy as they started walking slowly behind the others.

" I'm fine, just a bit tired." Evy answered.

" Yes, I can see that, but I mean are you alright?" Mariana asked again.

" I'm fine. Why does everyone think there is something always wrong with me? I mean do I look mental?" Evy stated.

Mariana smiled.

" Well…actually, I was thinking." Evy said after a few minutes.

" About what?" Mariana asked.

" You." Evy answered.

Mariana looked at Evy puzzled.

" Me?" she asked.

" Yes…you…you had a vision didn't you?" Evy asked.

" How did you know?" Mariana asked shocked.

" I don't know, it's just, sometimes I know things that aren't that obvious to other people." Evy answered. " Plus, I have them myself, and I've learned to tell when someone else has had them." she finished. " What did you see?" she asked Mariana.

Mariana paused and looked as though she were thinking.  


" You don't have to tell me, as long as Rick knows what it is, we will be fine." Evy said.

" No, you need to know. You have just as much a reason to know, especially if Rick knows about it. I wouldn't want something to happen to him and you not know why, or the other way around." Mariana said. " It was…about Ardeth." Mariana said.

Just thinking about it brought back the tears.

" He…he died…and Kurai…killed him." Mariana said wiping the tears from her eyes.

" Oh, Mariana…don worry, Ardeth will be fine…he can protect himself, and besides, Rick wont let anything happen to him." Evy said trying to comfort Mariana.

" I know…he already told me he would do everything he could." Mariana said.

" Don't worry, I'll do my best to help protect him as well." Evy said.

" Yes, thank you Evelyn. But there's just one thing…" Mariana said.

" What?" Evy asked.

" If it comes to a point and I'm not saying I had a vision about it either, but if it comes to a point where you have to choose between saving Rick, or us, don't worry about us." Mariana said trying to clear her face from where she had been crying.

" You know, I was about to say the same thing." Evy said a bit surprised.

" Maybe we have a link too." Mariana said with a bit of a smile.

" Maybe…it wouldn't surprise me…so, is it a deal then?" Evy asked.

" Deal." Mariana said as they shook hands.

" Just so you know…I know what its like…and believe me I would know with everything that has happened since I met your brother, just because you have a vision…doesn't mean you cant change it." Evy said.

" I heard that!!" Rick said yelling back towards them. " You're the one who has mad everything "happen" since we met." Rick said and the fact that Evy had talked louder when she was talking about meeting him.

" Thank you." Mariana said smiling.

They both smiled at each other, then walked faster to catch back up with the boys.

Rick and Ardeth were surprised to see Mariana and Evy laugh.

" That's the first time in a week she's laughed." Ardeth said smiling.

Rick turned to him.

" What do you mean?" Rick asked. " Who?"

Ardeth pointed to Mariana. Rick nodded in agreement.

Ardeth was right…that's the first time in a while he'd seen her laugh.

" I wonder if she's happy?" Rick asked.

Ardeth smiled but shook his head.

" She still worries." he replied.

Their attention reverted back to the two women as they caught up.

" Thanks for waiting for us…I think Evy has her wind back." Mariana said taking an old lady stance.

Rick winced at the insult and looked nervously at Evy, who playfully smacked Mariana.

Mariana laughed. Rick was a bit shocked.

" I got more wind in my lungs than a thick headed nymph like you." Evy countered.

Mariana responded by sticking out her tongue and they walked on laughing. For now their lives troubles were some what forgotten.

" What's that?" Shakiri asked Alex.

Alex was holding his sling shot.

" It's a sling shot." Alex answered.

" A what?" Ya-kah asked

" A sling shot. See, what you do is, you take this string and pull it back, place a rock or something small on the string and pull it back, then you aim, and let go." Alex answered demonstrating the process, but not actually doing it.

" Can you show us what it does? I mean, how it hits?" Shakiri asked.

" Sure, I just need something to aim at." Alex said looking around the room.

" Ah, here we go." Alex said taking his uncle's empty bottle and he sat it on the window ledge.

The two Medji came over and stood beside Alex, studying closely.

Alex pulled the sling shot back, aimed at the cup, and then let go. The rock hit the cup with a bing and the cup flew off the window sill.

" You see? That's how it works." Alex said.

The two Medji looked amazed.

" Can we try?" Shakiri asked.

" Sure, if you think you can handle it." Alex answered handing the sling shot to Shakiri.

The two Medji started examining it. Alex went and sat on the bed and watched. 

Shakiri, examining it, pulled the string back and aimed around the room. YaKah handed him a small pebble. Again Shakiri aimed around the room, as though he were trying to get use to it. All of a sudden, Yahkah made a quick movement and startled Shakiri, who let go of the string. Just as he had let go, Jonathan came into the room.

" Alex, I just…Argh!" Jonathan said as he hit the floor.

" Uncle Jon!" Alex said running over to him.

Yahkah and Shakiri stared and Shakiri, quickly put the sling shot down.

" Uncle Jon…" Alex said trying to get him to wake up.

" Hello…old mum…my your so beautiful…" Jonathan started as his eyes were focusing…he then saw Alex giving him a weird look.

" Alex? What are you…" Jonathan said trying to sit up.

" You got hit in the head and fell." Alex answered.

" Hit in the head? With what?" Jonathan asked rubbing his temple.

" A pebble." Alex answered.

" A pebble? Well, that's bloody unusual." Jonathan said.

Yahkah and Shakir burst our laughing.

" I'm guessing they shot it?" Jonathan asked.

" Yes, but it was an accident." Alex said as Jonathan stood up.

" Well, I'm glad you fellows enjoyed that…but if you had had a bloody code in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!" Jonathan said.

Shakiri and Yahkah looked at each other.

" Alex…I've got something for you." Jonathan said.

" What?" Alex asked. 

Jonathan handed Alex a comic book.

" Cool." Alex said as he took it.

Finally, Ardeth and Mariana stopped.

" Wait here." Ardeth instructed.

As both the Medji moved inside the large tent, Rick and Evy looked t each other in confusement.

A moment later, Mariana came barging out. " I'm pissed" was written all over her face.

" Damn Fools!" she screamed back into the tent.

Ardeth son emerged with a puzzled expression.

" What just happened?" Rick asked walking up to Ardeth and Mariana.

" Stupid Idiot'!" Mariana yelled.

Izzy cowardly hid behind Evy, who turned her head and looked at him.

" They do not know what they are doing!" Ardeth stated looking at Mariana.

Rick was getting frustrated.

" What the hell happened?" Rick finally yelled. 

Evy walked over to Rick and touched him on the shoulder, he then calmed down.

" Perhaps we should let them discuss it first." Evy said to Rick quietly.

Rick looked at her then at Mariana and Ardeth, who were now talking amongst themselves in their language.

" No, we don't have time to wait." Rick said getting out of Evy's grip.

" Ardeth, what did they say?" he asked looking Ardeth in the eyes.

" They said they will not help." Ardeth answered. 

Rick's face went blank. Evy walked over.

" Wont help?" she asked.

" Yes, they say they do not want to get involved, that It's not their problem." Mariana said spitting towards the tent.

" Not their problem? It's everybody's problem." Evy said angrily.

" They obviously don't see it that way." Rick said.

" Rick, maybe we should talk to them." Evy suggested.

Rick looked at her.

" Yeah, we should." Rick said.

" My friends, there is no use to get…" Ardeth started.

" Well, we will just tell them that they have to help." Rick said clenching his fists and barged into the tent.

Evy followed.

" I'll just stay out here…" Izzy said. 

Ardeth and Mariana sighed and followed Rick and Evy into the tent.

Rick was yelling at the commanders, who were yelling amongst themselves and looking at him in their language. Evy was trying to calm them down.

" Shut up!!!" she yelled louder than she had ever yelled in her life. 

It scared Rick half to death, as he jumped at the sound.

" Now, Rick, calm down and wait a minute. Ardeth, can you translate for me?" Evy asked Ardeth who was about to reply, when one of the commanders spoke.

" We can understand you." he said with an accent.

" Oh, well, I'm sorry." Evy said.

" It is fine, now why have you come here?" he asked.

The man appeared to bet the head of the small tribe. He wasn't the same man Rick and Evy had met 10 years ago, after Humanaptra, when they stayed the night. The commander then, was mean, but this one was worse.

" Well, we have come to talk to you about helping us." Evy said.

" Us?" the commander asked.

" Yeah, us. As in me and my wife, and the two Medji behind us." Rick said.

" You, are with Ardeth?" the commander asked.

" Yes, we are." Evy answered.

" And who may I ask are you?" the commander asked towards Rick.

" O'Connell. Rick O'Connell." Rick answered sternly.

The commander's eyes widened a bit.

" And you are?" the commander asked Evy.

" His wife." Evy replied angrily.

The tone in her voice sent a chill down Rick's spine.

" So, you are the famous O'Connell's…well, we have heard a great deal about you. Our eldest commander was the head of this tribe 10 years ago when he met you." the commander said.

" Yeah, we remember…he was the jerk with the thick head." Rick said angrily. " It must keep getting worse by the decade." he finished.

The commander glared at Rick.

" Well, who we are is not the point." Evy started.

" So, you have cause trouble again? I'm losing count." the commander said.

" Yes, well, we are not responsible for Kurai!" Evy snapped.

Rick though about how Evy didn't like people insulting her intelligence, especially when it came down to the subject of Egypt. He was worried…for the commander.

" Yeah, and we weren't responsible for his brother either!" Rick added.

" You were not responsible for reading the book of the dead, which was buried at Humanaptra, where we watched over it and guarded it…where you came and dug it up? You weren't responsible for the bracelet of Anubis?" the commander asked.

Rick looked at Evy, but neither spoke. It was going to be hard to get through to this guy.


	12. A Secret Power, A Destiny Learned

****

Chapter 12

"Why should we help someone who only brings more trouble into the situation?" the commander asked.

" Listen, that may be true, but the whole world is at stake, not just us four. I don't think anyone else who doesn't have some kind of connection to the past, or previous lives, is going to step up and help, which means, us four and you commanders, are the only ones who know what we are doing and know what we are fighting for!" Rick said.

The commander looked at him.

" What my husband is trying to say sir, is that yes, we have been responsible, but we are the ones who finished it as well. All four of us…or at least my husband, Ardeth and I did at the time, Mariana wasn't around." Evy said.

" Then after the first time we took care of Imhotep, 10 years later, he's back. Oh, but no, we weren't the ones responsible for him…no, no, we didn't dig him up, AnuckSunamun did, and we just got stuck in all the mess, because I had found what they were looking for, so that wasn't our fault that he was back!" Evy said. " Then, last year, his brother shows up, and we took care of him again, this time with Mariana. Yet, here he is once more, back to destroy the world, somehow, it all manages to get us involved, but we take care of it! Believe me, we would go after him again, by ourselves, but we have a feeling he might be prepared for us, having battled him last time, he could use something against us!" Evy finished angrily.

The whole time she was talking, Ardeth, Mariana, and especially Rick, were very shocked. Rick had always been amazed by her intelligence, but he was really getting creeped out about the tone of voice she had…she had never in all the 10 years of their marriage, talked with that tone…except last year…when she had been possessed. Maybe that's why it was bothering him. He stopped his thoughts and interrupted.

" And, we need help. Were not asking you to help us fight him, heck, we don't want you too, we just need you all to help us get past all the stupid mortal, immortal servant creeps." Rick said.

The commanders stared. Ardeth and Mariana looked at each other.

* Could they be convinced?* Mariana thought.

* Possibly* Ardeth answered in his thoughts.

" You speak strongly and with no fear, Mr. O'Connell, but the fact is, you have a habit of bringing more trouble to the situation." the commander said.

" And I take care of my problems…and it's seems like the last few years…I've even been taking care of yours." Rick said sternly.

" Gentlemen, there is one thing that I have learned from Ardeth. I learned that the Medji, believe strongly in the fact that we all have destinies, we are born with a destiny, to live and fight for it. I recently learned that in my previous life, I was princess Nefertiri. I then learned my destiny. I had always believe I had one, but once I learned who it was, it became very clear to me. My destiny, is my family, to fight for them and protect them and die for them. But my destiny, my family's destiny also involves Imhotep and Kurai and our destiny is to fight against them, to fight for what we love, our life together, and to protect innocent people, who have no idea what's going on. But my destiny is my family, and I will never stop fighting for them, no matter what. Even if it means that we follow it by ourselves, then so be it. But I believe that all of this is my destiny, Imhotep, and Kurai. Everything that has happened these last 10 years is all part of my destiny, that was pre-ordained in my previous life as Nefertiri. I will not choose not to follow my destiny, just because someone will not help us through it, even when they themselves, are part of the same destiny." Evy finished with a look on her face that made Rick wonder.

* See that right there, is what I fight for every day of my life.* Rick thought looking at his wife.

The commanders stared at her in amazement. As did Ardeth and Mariana. Everyone stood quietly, but Evy never flinched.

" You speak with you're heart, Mrs. O'Connell." the head commander finally said.

" Ardeth has taught you well. He has taught you the most important thing." the commander said smiling to Ardeth.

" It is good, you understand it, and your destiny." he said. " We will help you fight." he finished.

Everyone looked shocked. But Evy was not affected.

" Thank you." she said and went out of the tent.

Rick watched her leave, puzzled.

Ardeth and Mariana chuckled as the puzzled Rick followed Evy out the door.

" Keep in mind, My Medji's, we are helping the O'Connell's, not you two." the commander said in their language… with almost an evil smile.

Mariana could hold back her anger no longer. She drew out her sword and put it to the commanders neck.

" Let it be known, here and now, that if you are what the Medji are becoming, the I will right here, right now, give up my position as a Medji." she cursed back.

The tall Medji commander walked over to her and held out his hand.

" Give us your sword then." he said.

Ardeth's eyes got wide as he realized what was happening.

" No! Mariana, don't…" he started but she glared at him and he stopped.

She un belted her swords and took off her black robes, which surprisingly had clothes underneath them, and handed them to the Medji and she stalked out.

Ardeth stared after his young lover. Then he too left.

Evy and Rick were surprised to see a robe and weaponless Mariana come out of the tent. She flung herself into Rick's arms and buried her face in his chest, where she silently cried. Ardeth stepped out of the tent.

" What happened?" Rick asked.

Ardeth looked away as he replied

" She gave up her robes, rather than serving under the commanders ring." he replied bitterly.

Rick looked at Evy and got the same shocked expression he was giving. Mariana went to her saddle bags and took out a black robe, unlike the Medji robes, these had a big hood that hid her face and long sleeves that did her hands. She looked like the grim reaper. Her hand shot out towards the tent, and in an instant, it was in flames. Ardeth walked over to her shook her.

" Put it out Mariana!" he commanded.

Her hand flicked and it went out. She climbed on her horse and didn't say another word.

Malik chattered relentlessly in her cage.

" Stupid idiots! Where are they?" she asked herself.

Why hadn't the saved her?

She barked orders to smaller animals that were around, to come and free her, and those that could, came to her cage. There was a lot of work to be done.

Evy, Rick and Izzy, who was now hiding behind a camel, stared in shock.

" Did you just see?" Rick asked.

" Yes." Evy answered.

" Did she just?" 

" Yes."

" Is that normal?" 

" No." Evy answered.

" Ardeth, uh, come here a sec will ya." Rick said moving his finger for Ardeth to come over.

Evy watched as the commanders came out of the tent looking around puzzled.

" What the hell was that?" Rick asked grabbing Ardeth.

" It was Mariana…" Ardeth answered

" I was referring to the ball of flames that shot out of her hand!" Rick said angrily.

Evy nudged him to be quiet as the commanders walked over.

Mariana glared at them from the horse.

" Did you all just see fire?" the head commander asked.

" Fire?" Evy asked innocently.

" Yes, we just thought the tent was on fire…" the commander replied

" Sir, with all dew respect, you are in a tent with a lot of people, out in the middle of the desert…things tend to get a bit hot." Evy replied again in her innocent voice.

" Perhaps. Well, if you would come back tomorrow, we will decide what the plan is." the commander said as he turned to walk back to the tend.

" The plan is…to kill Kurai!!" Mariana said angrily as the commander passed her.

He turned around to say something, but Rick interrupted.

" Tomorrow…gocha, we will discuss what the Medji's plan is to get rid of the guards." Rick said waving off at the commanders and turned away.

Evy watched Rick. She saw something in his eyes. Rick got on his horse and stared.

" Um, Ardeth, is it alright, if we meet you both back here tomorrow?" Evy asked.

" Yes, but why?" Ardeth asked.

" Oh, no reason…just that I'm a bit hungry and just need some time to rest." Evy said making it seem sincere.

" What does splitting up have to do with being tired?" Rick asked.

" Well, we uh…well, we have things…we have something we need to discuss about Jonathan as well, and there's no point in all of us going back." Evy said looking at Rick.

Rick quickly got the hint.

" Right." he answered.

" Well, it would be good to rest, and discuss the matters at hand." Ardeth said looking at Mariana.

" Good, then we'll see ya tomorrow then." Rick said as Evy got up on her horse.

" Be safe O'Connell." Ardeth said.

" You too." Rick answered turning his horse around and started to ride off.

" Hey, what about me?!" Izzy yelled coming out from behind his camel.

Rick and Evy stopped and looked at each other.

" Ardeth…" Rick started.

" Izzy, you will come with me." Ardeth replied 

" Uhhh…" Izzy started, but looked back at Rick who gave him a look.

" Alright, its probably safer with you any way, since you don't have guns." Izzy said getting on his camel.

Ardeth, Mariana and Izzy rode off. Rick sat on his horse, watching them leave. Evy stared at her husband. She was getting worried.

* This is beginning to be too much for Rick.* Evy thought. * He doesn't need to worry about this…I mean, he does but, not with everything else as well.* she finished thinking.

Rick started riding off, and Evy followed. Not a word was spoken until they reached a small village.

" I'll see if we can stay here." Rick said getting off his horse.

" Alright." Evy said watching Rick, who started to walk off. Evy looked around. She spotted a group of kids playing.

" I hope Alex is alright." Evy said to herself.

" Evy." Rick hollered motioning for her.

" Come on, I found a place to stay." Rick said and Evy followed him to a small tent.

" Its not room, but." Rick said.

" Its fine." Evy said going in. 

Rick followed.


	13. A Useless Vision

A Useless Vision.

Once they were in the tent and settled Evy finally got brave enough to ask Rick what was wrong.

" Rick, what are you worried about?" she asked.

Rick sighed and sat down beside her.

" Mariana. I mean, she gave up being a Medji. I don't think she would do that just because she doesn't like a commander." Rick answered.

" I don't think she would either." Evy replied.

" But, what she did back there…that's what has me worried." Rick said.

" I know, I was a bit scared, but Ardeth seemed to know about it. He would have told us about it if it was a problem, I don't think it's a problem now." Evy said. " We can ask about it tomorrow, but for now, lets just try to get some sleep." she finished.

" Yeah." Rick replied.

Evy rubbed him on the back.

" Don't worry, she'll be fine…I know you wont let anything happen to her and neither will Ardeth…same here." Evy said.

Rick gave a weak smile. But just sat and thought.

Ardeth shut Izzy in a different room from his, and then went back to the one he and Mariana were in.

" Why?!!!!" he screamed at her as he came in the room

She didn't flinch.

" They were holding me back, they had started a spell to bind my magic…I would not have been able to help you guys…that's why!" Mariana spat.

Ardeth, shocked, replayed the tent scene in his head. Yes, he had remembered the tall one slip something in her pocket as she passed by. So, she had given it to him so that he couldn't use it against her.

" I see." he replied, exhausted, finally in understatement.

She continued to look at her feet and finally she stood up and walked over to Ardeth. She bowed to him.

" Forgive me master, but as it stands, I am no longer you apprentice, and as such, you have the right to throw me ou…" she started but was silenced when Ardeth removed her cloaks hood, revealing a very beautiful, but tear stained face. 

He caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears.

" It doesn't matter whether you are my apprentice or not…I still love you and as long as I love you, you are always welcome in m house." he replied.

Mariana's eyes danced with happiness and for the first time that day, she smiled.

Rick sat in the dark, watching Evy sleep.

* How beautiful you are.* he thought. 

He continued watching her. She seamed as though she were sleeping peacefully.

* She has gotten so brave since we first met.* he continued thinking.

* Would our life together be worth it? Worth the risk of her dying?* he thought.

He closed his eyes and pictured her, when they had first met at the jail. He never would have thought at that exact moment he saw her, he was going to love her for all eternity. He then pictured their wedding. How beautiful she was. Then he saw the wonderful memory of Alex being born. The moment in his life, when he realized he had something to fight for…and would die for. He smiled.

* It has to be worth it. It is worth it* he thought. * But Mariana, I haven't known her long, but I feel like I've been with her my whole life." he thought. * She's my sister, my only way of knowing about my past.* he thought. * I will protect her, well, if she needs it…I mean, with all that fire shooting out of her hand…who knows, but so help anyone who lays a bad finger on her, or my wife because if it happens, there will be hell to pay!* he finished thinking.

He heard Evy move. He looked at her…she was looking at him…with a horrified look. Rick looked back at her. She was looking at him…but not at him…he realized what was going on. Rick quickly shook her.

" Ahh!" Evy screamed.

" Its alright, its me." Rick said.

" Rick…oh…thank god." she replied.

" What?" Rick asked worried.

" I…I just…had a vision." she answered quietly.

Rick looked at her…he was pretty sure what she saw.

" What was it?" Rick asked.

" You…" she answered as her voice began to choke.

" Me?…" Rick asked back. She didn't answer. " Evy!" he said loudly.

She didn't answer him…she just leaned in close to him.

" Alright…its alright..I'm here babe." Rick said holding her and he began to softly caress her forehead. " Its alright, I'm here…just try to get back to sleep, we have to go back to the commanders in the morning." Rick said holding her tight. He had a feeling…he knew.

" Right." Evy said very quietly as she leaned on him…and a small tear came down her cheek.

At the very same moment, in Ardeths room, he was thinking about Mariana. He was thinking about what had happened.

* What would have happened if the commanders had taken her power?* he thought.

* Would she be the same without them? Would she feel like she could still do good without them?* he thought. * I am just not sure. Her power is a part of her and if she lost it…she would lose a part of herself.* he continued thinking. 

" I shall keep my eyes on the commander, so he will not do anything he will regret." Ardeth said quietly as he looked at Mariana, sleeping peacefully.

Evy silently crept out of the room as Rick slept soundly. She had learned over the years how to do it…of course then again, she wasn't usually coming in the room when he was asleep. She moved down to Ardeth and Mariana's room. She opened the door quietly, seeing that Ardeth was asleep, she crept over to Mariana's side of the bed. She shook Mariana awake.

" Mariana, its me Evelyn…wake up." she whispered.

Mariana's eyes shot open and immediately she looked over to Ardeth to make sure he was there…she gave a sigh of relief.

" What is it Evelyn?" she asked sitting up.

" I had a vision…" Evy replied.

Mariana stared in shock.

" Tell me, but not here." she said getting out of the bed. 

Evy looked at her puzzled, but did as told. Mariana put on her cloak and they both stepped out of the room.

Rick woke up to find Evy's spot beside him empty. He sat up quickly, got dressed and ran to Ardeths room.

" Ardeth!" Rick shouted bursting into the room.

Ardeth jumped up.

" O'Connell…what?" he asked.

" Evy's gone…and by the looks of it, so is Mariana." Rick said, scared for his wife and sister's safety.

" Calm down brother, were fine." came an irritated voice behind them.

Rick turned around to see them both standing there, but as a natural habit, he grabbed Mariana by the collar.

" What the hell!" he screamed.

Mariana remained expressionless.

" Put me down." she stated coldness edging in her voice.

Evy put a hand on Mariana's shoulder. Mariana's expression changed. She bowed her head towards Evy, and removed Rick's hands from her collar.

" Excuse me Rick…Ardeths' been worried about me and I need to tend to him, goodnight." she said and walked over to Ardeth.

" What was that?" Rick asked Evy in a whisper.

Evy gave a bit of a smile.

" She taught me how to communicate through our mind…so now she can keep in touch with me and anyone I love from where ever she is." Evy replied.

Rick stared at her in disbelief. Then he returned his attention to his sister. What more could she do?

As Evy and Rick returned to their room, Rick started asking questions.

" What exactly did she teach you again?" Rick asked and Evy stopped.

" How to communicate mentally." Evy answered.

" Uh, we already know how to do that…remember Ahm-Shere? When you died…and I had a feeling…that helped me figure our what I had to do? Remember she told that it was you?" Rick asked looking Evy in the eyes.

Evy sighed.

" Its just too complicated for you darling…so don't worry." Evy answered.

" Yeah, right. Why would you need to learn that anyway…I mean…you have been…" Rick asked as Evy's expression quickly changed.

" Evy…what aren't you telling me?" Rick asked realizing her signs.

She still did not answer.

" Wait this has something to do with last night doesn't it?" Rick asked.

Evy looked up at him, but still didn't answer.

" Evy…what did you see?" Rick asked walking up to her.

* I cant.* she thought. * I cant tell him…he cant be distracted like this…not when we are here to do something else…* she thought.

" Evelyn." Rick said in his serious voice. 

Evy came out of her thoughts. She looked at Rick..in to his beautiful blue eyes…she looked deeply into the eyes that looked back at her.

" Evelyn, what did you see?" Rick asked.

" Rick…" she said looking away. " You…" she choked " You died." she finished and turned away.

Rick stared in shock. Last night, he thought he had it figured out…but it hit him harder when he heard the words come straight from her mouth.

" Evy…" he started.

" You died Rick!" she said falling down into a chair. " I couldn't do…" she continued as she started to lose control of her feelings.

Rick came over to her quickly and kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her face.

" Evy, listen to me, you yourself said we can change the visions." Rick said seriously making sure the point was getting to her.

He was feeling a sharp pain…holding her and seeing her pain…it was killing him.

" But.." she started.

" One thing I do know, is that you would do something about it. I know you Evelyn, I've known you for 10 years…the best ones I have had all my life, and I know, you wont lose your family without a fight, and neither will Mariana. We are in good hands." he finished as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Your…right." Evy said…as she gave a weak smile.

" Did you see how…or where?" Rick asked.

" No, all I saw was you dying… I didn't see anything before that." Evy answered still crying a bit.

" Well, don't worry." Rick said as he smiled at her.


	14. The Beginning

The Beginning

" Why were you gone?" Ardeth asked Mariana.

" Evelyn came and got me…she had a vision and she was scared." Mariana answered.

" A vision? Of what?" Ardeth asked.

" Rick dying." Mariana said with a bit of a choke.

" How?" Ardeth asked.

" She didn't see all of it, all she saw was him dying, then she woke up." Mariana answered.

" Well, the least you could have done was tell me you were leaving." Ardeth said a little irritated.

Mariana's expression changed from one of sadness to one of anger.

" If she had wanted me to wake anyone else up, I would have!" Mariana snapped.

Ardeth stepped back. She was angry and he didn't want to provoke her anymore than he already had.

" I'm sorry Mariana, your right." Ardeth said and sat over on the bed.

Mariana sighed.

" Its not your fault…I guess giving up my robes has effected me more than I thought it would…I'm turning back into the person I was before I became a Medji." Mariana stated sitting down beside Ardeth.

Ardeth nodded. He had noticed that too. Back then, she had no control over her power…they were wild…but her attitude had changed. Now, if anyone made her mad in the smallest portion, she could and would kill. Ardeth silently hoped that neither visions would come true…suddenly, there was darkness in the room.

Mariana and Ardeth looked at each other at the same time. Mariana stood up.

" He's here." she stated.

Both of them ran out the door and down the hall to get Rick and Evy…their fight was about to begin.

Rick and Evy had been talking and stopped when they noticed it had gotten dark before it was even time to.

" Rick…" Evy said looking nervous.

" It just got dark. Its not suppose to be dark." Rick said sarcastically, grabbing his rug sack.

" Lets go find Ardeth and Mariana." Rick said walking to the door. He opened it.

" Ahhh!" Rick screamed.

Evy screamed at Rick screaming.

" Geese!" Rick said angrily, lowering his fist from where he was bout to punch the person because they had scared him.

" O'Connell." Ardeth started.

Rick looked in Ardeths eyes.

" He's here isn't he?" Rick asked.

" Yes." Mariana replied.

" But, he cant be here, we haven't figured out what we are going to do." Rick said.

" I think that's why he's here, he knows we probably don't have a plan yet." Evy said looking at Mariana, who looked back.

" Yeah, and he wants to make sure we don't get one." Mariana replied looking back at Evy.

" Great." Rick said looking around, then at Evy.

" Well, we had better come up with one right now." Rick said.

" Right." Ardeth replied.

" O'Connell! O'Connell!" Izzy yelled coming into the room.

" What the hell is going on? I know you know, you probably ticked someone off!" Izzy said.

" Izzy, calm down, its time to get serious. Do you think if it came down to it, you could fly?" Rick asked putting his hand on Izzy's shoulder.

" I…I suppose, but where am I going to get a plane?" Izzy asked.

" Where do you usually get one?" Rick replied.

" O'Connell, I cant work there, much less borrow a plane." Izzy replied.

" Izzy, I don't think you'll have to worry about someone trying to stop you from taking a plane, they will have other things on their mind." Rick answered.

" Aright find I'll try O'Connell…what do you mean other things?" Izzy asked.

" Don't worry, just do what your told, and be ready to go when you see us." Rick answered.

" Right, I'll do my best O'Connell." Izzy said leaving.

" Right, now as for us…" Rick said starting to talk.

Evy looked at Mariana with a look of worry. Mariana did the same.

Shakiri and Yakah were watching Alex play, and Jonathan was unconscious laying on the bed from drinking too much *water*. All of a sudden, it got dark. Shakiri and Yakah looked at each other strongly. 

" Little O'Connell, it is time to protect you." Shakiri said to Alex who stopped playing and looked up.

Yakah walked over to Jonathan and tried waking him. Jonathan wouldn't wake. Yakah looked at Shakiri then he yelled " Yallah!"

Jonathan jumped up and fell off the bed.

" What the bloody…" Jonathan yelled half scared.

" You, it is best you stay sober now." Yakah interrupted.

" What? Why? What's going on?" Jonathan asked.

" He has come." Shakiri replied.

" Who?" Jonathan said stumbling over to Alex.

" Kurai." both the Medji's answered together.

" Here?" At the fort?" Jonathan asked.

" No, he is not here, but wherever your family is, they must not be far from him…much less here." Shakiri said looking out the window.

" Well, then you had better do good at protecting my nephew!" Jonathan said seriously.

" Do not worry, it is why we are here." Shakiri answered.

" Oh, and seeing as how there are two of you…maybe one of you can protect me?" Jonathan asked shyly.

They looked at him.

" Do not worry, no harm will come to either of you." he replied.

" Good." Jonathan answered.

" You stupid animals! You have no common sense!" Malik yelled still trying to get out of her cage. She saw that it was dark.

" Oh boy, its starting…I hope everyone is alright." she said to herself.

" I hope Alex will be alright." Evy said grabbing what she was going to need.

" Evy, he will be fine, he's at the fort and we are miles from there and it will stay that way, as long as we are over here, no danger should lead to him." Rick said.

" Besides, I don't think Kurai would want to go to the middle of an armed fort for a kid, when he could come out in the middle of no where, in the desert for us." he added loading his guns and putting them in their holsters.

" Rick…" Evy said looking at him.

" Don't worry Evy…we wont let your vision come true " I wont let it happen, because you don't deserve the pain." Rick said softly.

Ardeth and Mariana were both doing he same getting ready, except Ardeth was sharpening his sword, and Mariana was working her fingers.

" Ardeth, as long as I have my powers, you wont be harmed." Mariana said.

" Mariana, I don't want you to use your powers for me. You must save them for Kurai, because you only have a certain amount of energy before you tire." Ardeth said turning to her.

" But…" Mariana started.

" Please, do not think about your vision, you must concentrate." Ardeth said caressing her cheek.

" Very well." Mariana replied.

" Alright, lets go." Rick said looking at Evy who nodded.


	15. An Old Foe Returns

****

An Old Foe Returns.

" Where do you think he'll be?" Evy asked Mariana as they walked down the street.

Mariana went ridged causing her to gasp, and also causing everyone to turn to her.

" What is it?" Evy asked.

Mariana eyes shot open and terror mixed with anger flashed in her eyes.

" He's headed towards the Kasbah on the far side of town…he knows we're coming for him and he's expecting us." Mariana growled and out of the air she pulled out a sword.

Ardeth stared at her and walked over to her. So did Rick.

" Quit gawking at her! We've got bigger problems." Evy scolded.

Both men backed down.

* Thank you Evy.* Mariana thought.

* You're welcome Mariana…be careful.* Evy replied.

Mariana nodded 

* You too.*

" I hate it when they do that." Rick complained.

They reached the front of the Kasbah. Rick pulled out his guns, Ardeth drew his sword.

" Lets do this." Rick said as he and Ardeth started walking slowly up to the door.

Evy stood there watching nervously and frightened. Mariana caught it.

* What is it?* Mariana thought

* I…never…saw* Evy replied in her thoughts

* Never saw what?* Mariana asked in thought.

* The rest of my vision…it never came…I don't know how they…or when.* Evy replied back in thought.

* Well, then just be prepared.* Mariana thought back.

* Don't worry, we can protect them…even if it comes to us…taking their place.* Mariana thought.

* Right* Evy replied in thought as she pulled out her sai's and held them defensively as she and Mariana followed Rick and Ardeth.

Rick was the first through the door. He came in pistols aimed, looking around the room. Ardeth came in beside him, very cautiously. Evy came in next, sai's in hand. Mariana was last. Once they were inside, they looked around cautiously. It was dark.

" How bout a little light?" Rick hinted to Mariana, remembering the first battle with Kurai and Mariana's spell.

" Gotcha." Mariana replied throwing out her and instantly a torch hanging on the wall, caught fire.

" That is so creepy." Rick said.

" No one is here." Evy said twirling her sai's.

" No, someone is…we just cant see them." Rick replied.

Just then they heard a noise. They all took a defensive position.

" Mariana…can you sense him" Ardeth asked.

" I'm trying…I cant sense him." Mariana answered.

" Does anyone else think this is a trap?" Rick said in a sarcastic tone.

Evy looked at him, then around the room. She saw something…something that didn't belong.

* Mariana…do you see that?* Evy thought.

* What?* Mariana replied in thought

* Against the wall.* Evy answered in thought…starting to slowly back up.

Mariana looked…her eyes widened. Something was in the wall…was blending in with the wall. Rick had seen Evy start to back up…he looked at her and was about to say something.

" Rick! Ardeth! Duck!" Mariana screamed.

All four of them ducked, just in time to miss a large energy ball coming at them. Mariana had stood up again and had both of her hands out towards Kurai. Her face was one that mimicked her brothers…anger.

" Damn you Kurai!" she screamed and shoved the wall, making him visible to everyone.

Everyone stood up quickly, getting in their in defensive position again.

" So…you have found me…Medji…clever." Kurai said in his dark voice.

Evy shuddered.

" I'm not a Medji anymore, which means I'm free to kill you with out punishment." Mariana said grinning.

" We shall see.." Kurai said looking around at everyone…then his eyes stopped on Evy.

" Well, well. If it isn't the women O'Connell…here again." Kurai said to her, having not yet seen Rick.

Evy looked at him with anger and twirled her sai's still in defense.

" Well, who else is going to stop you?" Evy replied angrily.

" Haha…you are still very brave…and are still growing smarter." Kurai said taking a step forward. Everyone held up their weapons at his very movement. Rick stepped in front of Evy.

" You just don't learn." Rick said angrily.

Kurai's expression changed into anger.

" Well, well, I should have known you would have been here…O'Connell." Kurai said smiling, evilly.

" Yeah, well, you should know by now, that if idiots such as yourself and your brother, try to take over the world, that we are All here to stop you!" Rick answered.

Kurai got angry.

" We shall see." Kurai said and began to walk, examining everyone.

Rick had his guns aimed right at him, following his every step. Ardeth, Mariana and Evy were watching him closely.

" You see, I believe we are both at an advantage, having battled each other before." Kurai said still walking back and forth, Rick still aiming.

" True, but we might just have more of an advantage." Evy said angrily.

" Really? And what might that be? You and your past?" Kurai asked sarcastically.

" No…but you will soon see." Evy replied quickly glancing at Mariana.

" Well, I have an advantage as well…it seems you are missing someone." Kurai said.

" Sorry, everyone who needs to be here is." Ardeth answered, sword in hand.

" Really?" Kurai replied, still grinning.

Evy was trying to figure out what he was talking about. It hit her hard.

" Oh my god…Alex." Evy said just enough fro Rick to hear her.

He turned his head back to her with a disturbed look, then turned back to Kurai.

" Don't you even try it!" Rick said taking the safety off his guns.

Ardeth and Mariana looked at Rick confused.

" It is too late, as we speak, I have…" Kurai started.

" If you finish that's sentence, you will regret it!" Evy yelled almost lunging at him, but Rick stopped her.

" Why?" Kurai asked smiling.

" Because you sent your men alone!" Evy snapped.

" That is not so bad…" Kurai replied.

" Oh, it is when you don't know who you are sending them to!" Evy answered.

Kurai looked at her strongly. All of a sudden, he shot out a ball of energy. Everyone dove out of the way.

Mariana cursed, Kurai had gotten away once again. Rick decided that they should have a little discussion, and so here they were in a meeting again, but they were still in the Kasbah, where Kurai had disappeared.

" Rick, I honestly think that you and Ardeth should stay here…Evy and I can take care of ourselves…" Mariana scolded her older brother.

* Yeah, she's been doing that real good…for the last 3 years.* Rick thought with a smirk. * But, you are my sister, I love you, but you aren't putting my wife in danger without me being there.* he thought.

Rick glared at Mariana, but Evy backed her up.

" Rick, Mariana is right…Alex is in trouble…we need to save him…" Evy said.

Rick sighed and then nodded.

" Alright, but if you need anything Mariana, don't hesitate to uh…do the contact thingy to Ardeth." he reprimanded.

Mariana smiled. 

" Alright." she replied.

" Evy, take this." Rick said handing her one of his guns. " Be careful…if I lose…" Rick started.

" I will…just keep your mind on what your doing…not me…you have to remember to stay aware…I don't want my vis…" Evy interrupted.

" I will if you will." Rick said.

Evy smiled and nodded. Then, she and Mariana left.

" Well, we know that was a lie." Ardeth said after the girls were out.

" What?" Rick asked.

" You saying you'll keep your mind on you…you love her too much to not think of her." Ardeth answered.

" Yeah…and it's the same for her." Rick replied.

" That, my friend, is your bond." Ardeth said.

" Yeah. Why do I have a feeling that this is just going to get worse?" Rick asked.

Ardeth shrugged…what he didn't tell Rick, was that he felt the same thing.


	16. Heroes Taken

Heroes Taken

Malik leaned full into the cage door…which swung open. Grumbling something about cages and half assed mummies.

* Kurai…yup….this just keeps getting better and better.* she thought.

With that, she scampered forward and latched her teeth firmly in Kurai's arm.

Kurai howled and dropped the sword he was clutching.

" Hom Sato Morphius!" he hissed at Malik.

She felt herself turning back into a human. She let go.

" Good!" she smiled and raise her sword she had kept.

" Foolish girl! Do you really think you can kill me alone?" Kurai asked.

" No, but that's why they're here!" Malik answered pointing behind him.

Kurai turned to see Evy and Mariana enter the tent.

" Right into my trap!" Kurai laughed sinisterly.

" I hope you said your goodbyes to your husband, lady O'Connell, because you may never see him again! And that goes for you as well!" Kurai said to Evy and Mariana.

Mariana's face went from stark white to an " I'm going to rip out your arms and beat you with them!" look.

Evy's face went pale and the very statement from Kurai. She realized all of this was a trap. A trap to get them out of the way, so Kurai could get Rick and Ardeth, and she never saw it coming.

" Where's Alex!" Evy yelled.

" Don't worry, your precious son is fine, I do not care for him." Kurai said smiling at her.

" I…don't understand." Evy said almost in a choke.

" The only threat I have is your husband…and that Medji, you are no threat, so I could care less whether you live or not." Kurai answered.

" Oh, you are wrong…we are a threat and you will soon realize it." Mariana snapped.

" Well, only time will tell. But perhaps you should see to your son, and explain that he will never see his father again. I have matters to attend to. Have fun!" Kurai said waving and he vanished.

" No!!!" Evy yelled running at him, as he vanished. 

" Mariana…it's a trap…he was getting us out of the way so he could get Rick…and Ardeth." Evy said turning to her.

" I know." Mariana said, also with a frightened look on her face.

" He had it planned the whole time…" Evy said.

" I knew I sensed something was wrong…I didn't want to go…because of my vision…but Rick wanted me to come to Alex." Evy added.

" I know, it was the same with me." Mariana replied.

" What do we do now?" Malik asked.

" You are going to stay with Alex when we find him. Mariana and I are going back to Rick and Ardeth." Evy answered starting to walk out.

" Evelyn, I don't think you guys…" Malik started.

" I'm not going to stay here and let my vision come true! I'm not going to just do nothing!" Evy yelled and she left the tent.

" I'm not either, I'm not going to let Ardeth die!" Mariana said following Evy out.

" Well, I guess its settled then." Malik said to herself.

" Evelyn, I know nothing is going to stop us from at least trying but we need to go prepared." Mariana said.

" I know…I have stuff in the room." Evy answered.

Just then, Alex came running up.

" Mum!" Alex yelled.

" Alex? You're alright!" Evy said bending down to pick him up.

" Where's your uncle? And why aren't you with the Medji?" Evy asked.

" Mum, its fine, they are coming." Alex answered.

" Evy? You alright?" Jonathan asked walking up.

" I'm fine, but we have to go get Rick and Ardeth." Evy answered Jonathan to where only he could hear.

" What do you mean get them?" Jonathan asked.

" Kurai…he has them." Mariana replied. " We are going after them." she added.

" Where are the commanders?" Evy asked Shakiri.

" They are here, watching over the fort." he answered.

" Good. I have to ask you, will you please watch Alex, we have to go back." Evy asked.

" We will fight for him with our lives." Shakiri replied.

" Thank you." Evy said.

" Mum? Why are you leaving?" Alex asked.

" We have to go back to sa…I mean help your father." Evy answered.

" Alex, Please stay safe." she added.

" I will." Alex replied smiling.

Evy hugged him tightly. Then, she and Mariana started to walk away. Jonathan started to follow them.

" You are going alone?" he asked.

" Not alone, Mariana is coming too." Evy answered grabbing her bag, that had some of her items for being *prepared* in it.

" Maybe, I should go…" Jonathan said.

" No, I need you to stay with Alex." Evy interrupted. " Jonathan…please tell Alex, I love him." she added.

Jonathan looked at her.

" Evy, you're not going to do anything drastic are you?" Jonathan asked.

" Jonathan, I'm not going to let Rick die." Evy answered getting on her horse.

" Evy…be careful…and…I love you…old mum." Jonathan said, realizing he couldn't fight her.

" I will, and I love you too." Evy replied, and with one last look back at Alex, she and Mariana rode off.

" Where did he go?" Rick asked Ardeth.

They were still in the Kasbah, thinking Kurai was possibly still there.

" I do not know…" Ardeth replied.

" Well, is he still here?" Rick asked.

Just then, they heard a noise. They both quickly took a defensive position. Out of the corner, came Kurai.

" You're still here…waiting for me?" Kurai asked.

" We didn't know you were gone." Rick said aiming at Kurai once again.

" Well, I did…I went to see your son…and your wife." Kurai dais grinning evilly.

Rick felt a pain inside him…he hoped…he just hoped…he glared at Kurai angrily.

" Also, that Medji girl as well." Kurai added.

" You lie!" Ardeth yelled.

" Oh, you think so? Well O'Connell, your wife was telling your son that she was glad he was sage and the Medji girl was watching." Kurai stated.

" You bastard!" Rick yelled starting to lunge at him, but Ardeth interfered.

" You…lie." Ardeth said. " I can feel it." he added.

Kurai looked at him angrily.

" You will never know and will never see them again." Kurai said in a stern voice.

Rick had a very angry face. Ardeth was also looking angry…more than he had ever been.

" If you hurt my family….which includes my sister…I swear to you I will make you regret it!" Rick said taking the safety off his guns.

" I seriously doubt that." Kurai replied with no expression.

Rick had not taken his eyes off of Kurai, but Ardeth noticed something moving…there were men coming up behind them.

" O'Connell." Ardeth hinted.

Rick quickly glanced behind him, then looked back at Kurai.

" What is this?" he asked.

" I am only after the two of you because you are the ones who are a very strong threat to me. I cannot allow you to stop me this time." Kurai answered raising his hand.

" You used Alex as a distraction…" Rick said aloud, but more to himself.

" Clever man…and brave too." Kurai replied…and then snapped his fingers.

The men attacked. Rick was wondering whether he should take his eyes off of Kurai, and fight, but then he realized Ardeth was fighting them alone. Rick turned and the shooting began.

Evy and Mariana had just now reached the village where they had first seen Kurai at the Kasbah. They stopped.

" Can you sense him?" Evy asked.

" Yes, they are alive." Mariana replied.

" Lets go." Evy commanded and they took off towards the Kasbah.

Rick and Ardeth had defeated most of the men, but Kurai was watching them. He snapped his fingers again, and more men came in. Rick and Ardeth quickly glanced at one another, and then continued to fight.

Evy and Mariana had reached the end of the village and the Kasbah was in sight, just a few yards ahead of them. They heard shooting. Evy looked at Mariana, who looked back. They commanded the horses, and took off towards it, but not before both of them drew their weapons.

Kurai, with his senses, heard the horses of Evy and Mariana coming in the distance. He scolded himself.

* How can they be here? How do they know? I should have taken care of them.* he thought to himself. * It is time to stop playing* 

Kurai raised his hands. Rick thought he sensed something…he turned around only had a chance to scream…at the ball of energy coming right at him.

" Ahhhh!" he screamed as he flew back and hit the wall. " Ardeth!" Rick said weakly and passed out.

Ardeth turned, and like Rick, didn't have time to respond.

" Argh!" he yelled flying backwards and landing beside Rick.

" Damn you Kurai!" he yelled and he too passed out.

Kurai sent his men to leave, he stood there smiling, looking down at the two men unconscious before him.

Evy and Mariana came riding up to the front of the Kasbah, just as Kurai's men were riding off.

" They are either retreating…or being ordered off." Mariana said getting off her horse.

Evy did the same. They both ran to the door and barged inside.

" Rick?!" Evy ran in saying.

" Ardeth?" Mariana asked.

" Sorry…" came a all too familiar, dark voice.

The moment he spoke, Evy and Mariana realized he was there. Evy looked at him, then saw something at his feet…it was Rick…and Ardeth.

" Rick!" Evy yelled 

" Ardeth!" Mariana yelled.

" Enjoy you're last look at them." Kurai said.

" No! I don't think so!" Mariana said raising her hand.

" I wouldn't do that…" Kurai replied.

" Watch me!" Mariana answered.

Evy realized Mariana was about to reveal..the only chance they had at saving Rick and Ardeth. Just as she was about to say something, a small knife came out of Mariana sleeve. She threw it, but Kurai raised his hand, and the knife went flying to the other side of the room.

" Damn it!" Mariana whispered.

" You wont get away with this!" Evy snapped.

" No…you wont!" Kurai replied getting annoyed. 

He raised his hand and waved it. Both Evy and Mariana instantly flew back.

" Ahhhh!" The both yelled.

" There is no pint in dealing with you now." Kurai said.

" Son of a…" Evy started.

" Correction, I am no ones son." Kurai said with a smile. " Goodbye." he finished.

" NO!!!!!" They both yelled getting to their feet to run toward their men.

Kurai with a flash, vanished, Rick and Ardeth with him.

" Rick!!!!" " Ardeth!!" Both of them yelled separately, but at the same time.

Evelyn fell to her knees, with sadness…anger…and tears. " Rick!!!!!" she screamed louder… and louder…at the top of her lungs, in tears. Mariana stood there, watching her…but had a angry look about her…almost to a point where it was evil.


	17. A Vision Changed

A Vision Changed

Mariana, in a fit of rage, blew up the Kasbah. Evy, surprised, stared at Mariana. This want the Mariana she had come to know, because as they walked down the street, the buildings they walked past blew up…but only the ones that were empty. Evy, worried for her sister-in-law, placed a steady hand on Mariana's shoulder.

" Mariana…please stop.." Evy whispered.

Mariana turned to her. Her eyes were a red color…the color of a death look.

* She doesn't recognize me* Evy thought.

Evy began to lightly shake Mariana.

" Mariana, its me…Evy…stop or we'll never be able to save Rick and Ardeth!" she scolded. 

Suddenly, Mariana slumped to the ground and began to punch the dirt.

" The elders were right! I am worthless if I cant even save my own loved ones!" she cursed.

Evy, sympathetically, placed a hand on her shoulder.

" You have more potential…that's why they said that…they are simply jealous…that's all." Evy comforted.

" And you…you should be the one like this…I mean…Rick…is your husband…and you love him so much…and he might die…you should be the one upset because your married to him…I'm not married to Ardeth…its not the same.." Mariana said.

" Now you stop that!" Evy scolded. " It is exactly the same. You love Ardeth, just as I love Rick! I'm no more in love with Rick than you are with Ardeth! The reason I am not on my hands and knees…losing it is because I have been through this before…a lot more than you have. I know…that there is still a chance…to get them back…and it wont be over until I see that its over." Evy continued. " Mariana…all these last 10 years…I have learned you have to keep your head in these situations…no matter what might be happening…if you keep your head…then you see things more clearly…and have a better chance of succeeding. You must trust me on this…I know. Don't worry, we will get them back…or….if it comes down to it…taking there place." Evy finished.

Mariana looked up at Evy and reorganization played on her face as if realizing for the first time Evy was there.

" I…I hope your right." she whispered.

Evy nodded.

" I hope I am too." Evy whispered back.

" What a fine mess this is.." Malik sighed as she shot some more scarabs.

" Rick and Ardeth are captured, and Evelyn and Mariana are trying to save them…so what does that leave me to do?" she paused and shot more scarabs. " I'll tell you…I get to stay here…and watch that bloody child…not to count, I get a blood vision on the whole lot of em dying! So, while everyone else is trying to save one another, I have to bloody fins some bloody….Bloody Hell! What's this?" she stopped, kneeling down to pick up a bracelet. 

It was pure gold and an inscription was etched into it.

" The bracelet of Mafdet?" she read. " Bloody hell, why not?"

With that, Malik slipped the bangle over her wrist.

Everything slowed down…no, her senses increased…maybe she had just found a way to help.

Rick woke up, slowly as though he were trying to figure out what was going on. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. He looked to see why, and realized he was chained up to a wall, with Ardeth beside him.

" Dammit!" Rick said struggling with the chains. 

Ardeth was now waking up. He had heard Rick muttering angrily, and Ardeth realized why.

" I'm gonna….stupid things!" Rick was muttering to himself.

Just then, the door in front of them opened. Kurai walked in. Both Rick and Ardeth glared at him angrily.

" So, you are awake, good." Kurai said smiling.

" You know, you keep smiling…and someone is just gonna come along and slap it right off!" Rick yelled.

" Really?" Kurai replied. " Well, you seem to be fully awake." Kurai added responding to the fact that Rick smart mouthed him.

" Yeah, and its bad for you!" Rick said.

" Really? How so?" Kurai asked sarcastically.

" Because, were gonna get out of here, then we are going to kick you're ass!" Rick answered.

" Hahah…I don't think so…you cant gout out of those chains…unless someone broke you free of them, which wont happen because they aren't here to save you…or even themselves." Kurai replied grinning yet again.

Both Rick and Ardeth lunged for him, but were restrained by the chains.

* I hope he smiles when we fight him…I'm gonna knock it right off!* Rick thought to himself.

" In a few hours gentlemen, you will no longer be in this world, and I shall control it." Kurai said.

" No…I don't think so." Rick said angrily.

" You wont make it! Your destiny is only to fail!" Ardeth yelled with a scary tone in his voice.

" You Medji and your destinies…a load of crap…remember…a few hours…enjoy them." Kurai replied laughing as he walked away to another big part of the open room.

" Now what? You wouldn't happen to have experience picking locks would you Ardeth old buddy?" Rick asked sarcastically, fussing with the chains.

" No…but Mariana did." Ardeth said with a sad tone.

" Evy would know what to do if she were here…" Rick said almost to himself.

" Don't worry Ardeth…we are going to make him pay!" Rick said angrily.

" Yes…we will." Ardeth replied.

Mariana used her senses to scope the area for Rick and Ardeth. A glimmer of their life forces flickered across her mind.

" There!" Mariana said pointing to a small building on the far side of town. 

It was just visible under the night star.

Evy looked at Mariana.

" Is…Are you sure?" she asked.

Mariana nodded.

" They're chained…he's planning to kill them!" she continued.

Evy stared at her.

" H…how do you kno…" Evy started but Mariana interrupted her with a glare.

" I just do, now come on." she said and walked down the street.

Evy shook her head and followed after her. They came up to the building that Mariana had indicated and barged in.

" Rick!" Evy screamed.

Chains rattled in the distance

" Evy?" came a startled response.

Evy looked at Mariana and smiled. Both of them bolted towards the chains. They rounded the corner and the men came into view.

Mariana's smile widened and she flung herself into her master's arms.

" M…Mariana." Ardeth gasped.

She looked up at him and kissed him.

" You mind uh, loosening us? Unchaining us? Whatever you wanna call it?" Rick asked getting his own share of love from his wife.

Mariana nodded and produced a small iron pick. She began to pick the locks.

Evy was studying Rick's chains, messing with them, seeing if she could open them while Mariana was unlocking Ardeth's chains because she knew they should do this as fast as they could. Rick looked at her, then at his sister.

" We thought…you both…were…dead." Rick finally said.

" Well, Kurai mislead you." Evy answered.

" I'm glad he did." Ardeth said looking at Mariana.

" I've almost got it." Mariana said still fidgeting with the locks.

Just as she said that, Kurai came out of no where.

" Look out!" Rick and Ardeth both yelled.

Evy and Mariana turned around just as Kurai waved his hand. They both flew back.

" No!" Ardeth and Rick yelled in unison, fighting with their chains.

Evy and Mariana stood up, both with very angry looks about them that startled both Rick and Ardeth…Kurai noticed it as well.

" You should not have done that!" Mariana stated angrily.

" Really? Why not?" Kurai asked.

" Because you just made me stronger!" Mariana answered.

Kurai looked at her.

" I do not think so." Kurai replied.

" Would you like me to prove it?" Mariana asked.

" There is no need…you will lose…but, if you feel strongly about it…be my guest" Kurai said throwing of his robes. 

Mariana smiled and said, " You asked for it!" and she charged at him.

They began hand to hand combat.

" Mariana…be careful!" Ardeth yelled.

Evy stood watching. She didn't know whether to help Mariana fight…or stay with Rick and Ardeth. Suddenly she had a vision. It was Imhotep. She watched her vision, but didn't understand it. Then, suddenly she was back. She realized what she had tucked in in the back of her boots, her sai's. She quickly bent down and pulled them out and ran over to Rick and Ardeth. She began hitting their chains with the weapons. 

Kurai noticed her.

" Don't worry about us, help Mariana!" Rick said to Evy who was hitting on the chains hard.

Evy looked at him…and looked as though she were debating. She caught a look in Rick's eyes and then she acknowledged. She ran for Mariana and Kurai, joining in the battle.

Rick and Ardeth watched in horror, afraid that one move…would be deadly. 

Kurai realized that these two women before him, were strong…quite strong, so he decided to end it, for he needed to save his energy for O'Connell.

Out of no where, his minions came in and took Evy and Mariana by surprise. They were captured.

" I suggest, no one move." Kurai stated walking in between the space that separated Rick and Ardeth on the wall, from where Evy and Mariana were being held.

" I never predicted this." Kurai started. " What do I do now?" he asked sarcastically looking around, at the four faces glaring at him.

" Perhaps we should…I don't know…teach you gentlemen a lesson." Kurai started.

Rick was studying him…then realized what Kurai was talking about.

" Perhaps the best way to defeat you, is by seeing someone you love suffer." Kurai added looking at the women.

Everyone realized what was happening.

" So, your women will die, in front of your very eyes…although for some of you, it isn't the first…which makes it all the more pleasurable…seeing as how you already know the pain…and I'm sure, you have promised yourself it would never happen again. Yet, they will die, in front of you, and you wont be able to do a thing about it." Kurai finished.

" NO!" Both Ardeth and Rick yelled. " Take us! Not them!" the added.

" NO! Don't…" Evy and Mariana started.

" Fine, I will spare their lives." Kurai replied.

Rick and Ardeth looked as though they had taken a sigh of relief.

" For now!" Kurai added again lifting his hands towards the men.

At that very moment…both Evy and Mariana had the same vision…the vision they had been longing for…the vision of how and when the love of their life had been killed. They looked at each other.

* I'm not going to let him die!* Mariana thought.

* Neither am I* Evy thought back.

With and understanding they broke free. Mariana took all the power she could and sent a blast at that made the man holding her, fly back. Evy got herself free physically, stepping on the mans foot, then hitting him in the head with her elbow.

Just as they were free, Kurai, who had not noticed them escaping, shot a blast towards Ardeth and Rick.

Mariana and Evy started running towards Rick and Ardeth…to intercept the blasts.

Rick and Ardeth saw them coming…they knew…what was going through the girl's minds….they saw it…and everything seemed to slow down. Rick looked at Evy…trying to stop her, but the words were slow.

" No!" they both yelled to the girls, who had now jumped in front of them as a shield against the blasts.

Evy and Mariana fell to the ground.

" Evy!!!!!!" "Mariana!" Rick and Ardeth yelled separately but at the same time.

Evy wasn't moving…but Mariana, lifted her hand and instantly, with all the power she had left, threw a blast of fire at the chains and set Rick and Ardeth free.

Kurai stood there, puzzled and shocked.

Ardeth ran to Mariana, Rick to Evy.

" Evy!" Rick said turning her face up.

" Rick…" Evy said weakly…managing a weak smile.

" Babe..its alright..I'm here…you saved us…" Rick said tears coming…trying to comfort her.

" Ard…Ardeth?" Evy asked.

" He's fine…why? Why…did you do that?" Rick asked almost in anger…that she had jumped in front of him…when he didn't want her to.

" Be…because…I love…you…we..both love you…" Evy replied…taking a small gasp. " Rick…be…careful…I ….saw Imho…tep…in my vision…" Evy said as tears came out of her eyes.

" No! Evy, I don't care!" Rick said.

" Please…don't…ignore Alex…don't give up…on living…" Evy finished and with one last breath…she was gone.

" Evy!!!! Evy!!?" Rick yelled crying. (just a side note: sound familiar?)

Meanwhile, behind Rick, Ardeth was leaning over Mariana. Ardeth's face reflected Rick's as he poked Mariana'a face.

" Mariana?….*poke* Mariana…come back….Please." he trailed and buried his face in Mariana's black robes.

Both Rick and Ardeth turned their heads angrily to Kurai…with tear stained faces. They gently let go of their girls and stood up. 

" Die!" Ardeth screamed running after Kurai, sword drawn and pointed at him.

Rick started after Ardeth as his friend charged, then he drew his guns and pointed them at Kurai, then he joined his friend.

A/N: This is a somewhat longer chapter…but, don't worry, its not over yet.


	18. A Familiar Savior

A Familiar Savior.

Malik read the inscription that was on the bracelet. There was a flash of light, then she almost dropped it when she saw who was standing in front of her.

" I…Imhotep!!!" she shuddered.

He walked over to her and shook her by the collar.

" Where is Kurai?!" he asked in Egyptian.

Malik pointed.

" Thank you." he said and let her go.

She waved him off.

" No problem. Wait a minute…I just had a civilized conversation, with a dead guy, who tried to take over the world…and has no ounce of goodness in him." Malik said to herself w/ a puzzled face.

" The fort is safe now. The other commanders have destroyed his minions." Shakiri said to Jonathan and Alex.

" Ah, good, good for them, but are we still in danger?" Jonathan asked.

" I do not thin so, but, we are staying until your family returns, for when they return, then we will know it is safe." Yakah replied.

" If they return…" Jonathan sighed, before he could stop himself.

Alex looked at him sadly and went and sat down. Jonathan realized what he had said, and walked over to him. The two Medji kept watch.

" I'm sorry Alex…it's just that every time this happens, and the more it does, I think, they might not make it…but I have complete faith in your dad, even though I cant say the same for him, but I know you dad will do whatever he can to keep you and your mum safe, including saving the world. So don't worry Alex." Jonathan said sincerely.

" Thanks uncle Jon." Alex replied with a weak smile. 

The two Medji smiled.

" ARRGGH!" Rick yelled as he flew back and hit the floor. " Son of a ARGGH!" he said getting hit yet again, as Ardeth landed on him.

" You fools…do you really think you can defeat me?" Kurai said angrily.

" You just keep that positive attitude! You'll need it!" Rick yelled running towards Kurai, who waved his hand and Rick flew back.

" You are not as wise as I thought you were!" Kurai said.

Rick stared at him angrily. He felt something…something within his very soul. Then he saw it…an old mirror against the wall. He realized what to do. He pulled out his gun and aimed. 

Ardeth looked at him as though he were crazy.

" You think you can will me with a gun?" Kurai said laughing.

" No, I don't, but I don't care anymore!" Rick replied.

Kurai stopped laughing. 

Rick pulled the trigger and hit the mirror.

Kurai barely realized what Rick was doing when he felt pain. He yelled and moved out of the light. He then came to another part of the room and tried to use his powers, but looked as though he was struggling.

All of a sudden, Ardeth got a feeling inside too.

" It has temporarily disabled his powers!" Ardeth told Rick.

Hearing this, Rick aimed another shot at the mirror.

" ARRGH!" Kurai yelled.

" Shoot all of them!" Ardeth yelled getting up and he ran toward Kurai.

Rick did, then covered Ardeth's back. Seeing that Kurai had to fight almost as a mortal, Rick threw his guns and ran for him as well. They began fighting.

As they were fighting, Rick couldn't help but think about what had made him see the mirror…the feeling he had gotten…it was Evy. He remembered his sister telling him that Evy was the one who had helped him to believe at Ahm Shere. He realized that Mariana must have somehow helped Ardeth figure out Kurai was mortal as well.

Rick was taken out of his thoughts as he got a hard blow to the face. He then punched back at Kurai, and got him harder.

" Remember my promise?" Rick yelled, as Kurai stepped back a few steps from being hit. " Well, I'm gonna wipe that smile right off of your dead ugly face!!!" he added as he punched Kurai yet again in the jaw, then hit him in the stomach.

Kurai flew back and landed on Ardeth, who did the same. Then, just for the fun of it, which was unusual for Ardeth, he pushed him into the light.

" ARRGH!!!!" Kurai yelled at the light then as Rick landed on top of him to pin him down.

" Now, you are the one who is gonna suffer!!" Ardeth said as he stood over O'Connell.

" I do not…ARRGH!" Kurai started but was cut off by Rick's deadly grip on his neck.

" I'm sick and tired of you bastards!!" Rick yelled " You come back to try to destroy the world, not giving a damn about who you hurt! Well, guess what, its stops here and now!" Rick yelled pushing harder on Kurai's neck. " I want you to know, if you ever thought, you could make me weak by killing my wife, you were damn wrong!" Rick yelled.

" You just made the situation much worse! You just made me want to kill you even more!" Rick said with a very evil tone in his voice that made Ardeth take a step back.

" I'm finished! It stops with you!" Rick finished. 

Kurai, under the circumstances, forced yet, another smile. 

Ardeth winced at the site…he knew…it was going to get ugly.

Rick saw the smile, and began punching Kurai over and over in the face. All his anger coming out of him full force.

Kurai didn't even make an attempt to break free. 

Meanwhile…in a corner of the room, Imhotep had been watching, he had just come in as Rick tackled Kurai to the ground.

* So, O'Connell is here to save the world once again.* he though to himself.

* And the Medji as well. Perhaps I should take them by surprise.* he finished thinking as he began to walk towards them.

Rick was still over Kurai, beating him, Ardeth had by now, joined in.

At this point, Kurai was tired of the beating. He used all his might and hit Rick so hard, he flipped over and hit the ground.

Ardeth looked at Rick and when he turned back, all he saw was a flash. Ardeth landed beside Rick, who was trying to regain his strength.

Kurai had his powers back.

" You fools…I will not lose to you…for I am not my brother and I have no woman as a weakness." Kurai said lifting his hand.

Suddenly, another voice came.

" You are right, my brother, you are not me." Imhotep said as he came out of the shadows.

Rick and Ardeth went pale with anger…and also surprise…as they understood every word coming out of his mouth.

Rick, as fast as he could, crawled for his gun and turned back over and aimed.

* Rick…look out for Imhotep…* Rick remembered Evy saying before she died. He glared at Imhotep.

" Brother…" Kurai said surprised. " Your…" 

" Not a word." Imhotep interrupted. " So, you both are here yet again…" Imhotep said towards Rick and Ardeth, who were still on the ground.

" What the hell are you doing here!!!!???" Rick yelled in pain.

" It is very simple…" Imhotep started but was interrupted by Kurai.

" To kill you!" Kurai interrupted.

" Perhaps, it best you not interrupt me again brother!" Imhotep scolded.

Kurai looked at him strongly.

" That is not why I am here." Imhotep continued.

" Why are you here?" Ardeth asked.

Imhotep turned to his brother, and sheered, " To destroy my brother." Imhotep replied as he turned back to Rick and Ardeth.

Rick and Ardeth were dumbstruck.

" Remember…O'Connell…and you, Medji…" Imhotep started. " Death is only the beginning, but forever may not be long enough for you're love." he finished.

Ardeth and Rick stared at Imhotep, in shock…Did he just give them advice…friendly advice…did he just save their lives?

Imhotep turned back to Kurai and placed his hand in front of him and began to chant. There was a great flash of light, and then a scream…then there was silence. 

Rick and Ardeth looked to find both brothers were gone.

" What the hell just happened?" Rick asked still oblivious to what had happened.

" I do believe…our enemy, just saved our lives." Ardeth replied.

" But…" Rick started but was interrupted by movement behind him.

Both he and Ardeth looked.

" Mariana!" Ardeth yelled getting up and running to her.

" Ardeth…" she said weakly.

Rick had ran over to Evy…trying to tell himself she was alive…there was hope.

" Is…he gone?" she asked still weak.

" Yes, he is dead…you did well my love." Ardeth said holding her.

" Goo..d….where's Rick?" she asked worriedly.

" He is with Evelyn." Ardeth replied.

" I…I think I'm going to go to sleep now." Mariana said and closed her eyes.

" Mariana?!" Ardeth whispered. But he realized she had just passed out.

Meanwhile, Rick was bending over his wife. She hadn't moved…or said a word.

" Evy….please….co…me back!…don't…leave me please!…Alex needs you…I need you!!!" Rick said beginning to cry. " Please…come back!" Rick continued holding his wife's lifeless body in his arms.

Ardeth had walked over.

" Rick…is she…" Ardeth started, but got the answer by Rick's sad moans and yells for his wife.

" Why! Why did she do that? Why did they do that!" he asked Ardeth, looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

" They didn't want harm to come to us." Ardeth replied sadly.

" They knew…we didn't want them…I would have took their place…" Rick replied.

" We both would have my friend, but their hearts wouldn't allow it." Ardeth replied almost beginning to cry for the pain his dearest friend was in.

" Its not fair!!" Rick yelled, as the crying got worse.

" O'Connell, things might have been different if they had not known what was going to happen, they knew they couldn't prevent it, and they did." Ardeth replied.

" Ma…Mariana…is she…" Rick asked.

" She is fine…she's just passed out, but we should go back…we cant take a chance." Ardeth answered.

Rick, looked at his sister, then at his wife. He knew, he should take care of Mariana...there was nothing he could do for Evy…not at this very moment.

" Well….then…lets get out of here." Rick said in somewhat of an angry voice, as he picked Evy's body up in his arms.

" Right….O'Connell…" Ardeth started.

" Not now." Rick interrupted as he turned and headed outside. 

Ardeth watched him sadly, then picked Mariana gently up in his arms as though not to wake her, then he followed.


	19. A Sad Reunion

A Sad Reunion

" Have you heard from them, or gotten any sign?" Malik asked sitting down in a chair in the room with the two Medji, Jonathan and Alex.

" No." The Medji's answered.

" It's been so long." Malik said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The two Medji drew there swords just in case, and the opened the door.

It was a commander. He began talking to Yakah and Shakiri in their language. After they were done, Yakah and Shakiri turned to the others.

" It is over." They said.

Everyone stood up.

" What do you mean its over?" Jonathan asked.

" Kurai…he is dead…the commanders and the other tribes are leaving." he replied.

" What about…." Malik started.

" No one knows of you families whereabouts or the outcome." Yakah said to Jonathan.

" Then that means if…well, how long ago was he killed?" Jonathan asked.

" Two days ago, but the commanders just got word." Shakiri answered.

" Well, that means that they should be getting her about now." said Malik.

Alex looked at his uncle, then ran out of the room.

" Alex….Alex wait for us." Jonathan hollered after him, and everyone followed.

Outside of the inn, Alex was looking around. Everyone came up behind him.

" We have to find them uncle Jon." said Alex.

" Right, well they would be coming through the entrance to the fort, so lets go look by the entrance." Jonathan replied and they walked off.

" Looks like the fort is ok." Ardeth said.

They had just got within sight of the fort. They were on their camels, while Evy and Mariana were leaning up against them.

Alex and the others came out of the entrance to the fort and started to look out into the endless hills of sand.

" Look! There!" Malik said pointing in the direction that lead to the black spots coming towards them.

The stood and waited till the figures were in full view. Jonathan and Alex went instantly pale at the sight of the first camel.

" Mum…" " Evy…" they both said together.

Rick stopped his camel a few feet from everyone and got down. Ardeth did the same. Rick, holding Evy, began to walk towards them.

Everyone watched…and noticed the expression on his face.

" Not again…it cant be…" Jonathan said to himself.

Rick stopped in front of them, and looked at Jonathan and Alex. He looked at them, as though he were convincing himself they were alright, then he walked past them towards the fort without a word.

Ardeth came up behind Rick, but stopped at the group, who were watching after Rick, who was now walking to the fort, Evy in arms, and Jonathan and Alex following him.

" What happened…Mariana…" Malik said

" We defeated Kurai, well, partly, and Mariana is fine…she's just unconscious…but Evelyn…did not make it." Ardeth answered.

They looked at him.

" We must get to the rooms and try to get Mariana awake." said Ardeth as he started walking to the fort.

" Before we follow…a warning to you two Medji…I wouldn't really say anything to O'Connell right now….not unless you want to be killed." Malik said and followed after Ardeth.

Yakah and Shakiri looked at one another, then followed.

Inside the inn, Rick had gone into his room, Alex and Jonathan with him.

Ardeth, Malik, and the two Medji were in the room next to him trying to wake Mariana up. Yakah and Shakiri were helping with her wounds. Ardeth just brushed Mariana's forehead gently and was softly talking to her.

" Everything is fine now my love. Your job is done…now we can live…we can fulfill the promised we made before all of this. All you have to do is wake up." Ardeth said softly. " You just have to wake up."

Jonathan and Alex stood in the back of the room, looking at Rick , who had laid Evy down on the bed, and was now on his knees beside the bed. Jonathan wasn't sure whether he should say something, but Jonathan took the chance like he always did.

" Rick….how did this happen?" he asked in a soft voice.

Rick didn't take his eyes off his wife.

" She…saved me….she jumped in front of me…when Kurai…shot one of his blasts." he answered in a barely understandable tone, as though it were very hard for him to speak. " Mariana did the same….for Ardeth…they both came to save us….and that's what they did." he finished.

" I told her…I told her not to do anything drastic!" Jonathan said.

Rick remembered what Evy had said. " Don't give up…you have to live…for Alex."

Rick looked up at his son. He was holding back tears.

" Jonathan….go see if Ardeth needs help.." Rick said quietly.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but caught on. " Right." he said taking one more look at Evy, and left.

" Alex…." Rick started.

Alex looked from his mum's body to his father's tear stained face.

" Alex…I'm…sorry I let…her die…I would have taken her place….I would have given anything to take her place…but she wouldn't allow it." Rick said beginning to cry.

" I want you to know…she was…thinking of you…she wanted me to be here for you." Rick continued looking at Alex in tears.

" Dad…this…is all my fault…" Alex said beginning to cry.

Rick couldn't believe that…it hit him hard.

" No! Don't you say that!" said Rick getting to his feet and walked over to hold Alex.

" None of this is your fault…not now, not before, never." Rick said. " Alex, your mom wanted you to be safe, and I guess she though the only way that would really happen….was if…I lived." Rick continued as his voice choked.

" Why? I would be safe with both of you!" Alex said in a voice that showed he didn't understand.

" I know…and she knew that…but both of us…living…just wasn't an…option." said Rick. " It's going…to be….hard…" he finished.

" But…we can…get the books…we have to bring her back." Alex argued.

" Alex…we cant get the books…there gone…and there isn't another way…and its going to kill me…" Rick replied.

Alex looked as though…his hopes had been broken…but then he realized it was true…and that…they couldn't go the rest of their lives…dying and coming back.

" Dad….it will be hard…but we can both….help each other…" Alex said still crying.

Rick looked at Alex. *He's so strong…just like Evy.* Rick thought.

" Yeah." Rick replied still in a choking voice.

Rick took Alex into his arms and held him tightly.

" I love you so much Alex." Rick said beginning to loose control of the tears he was holding back.

" I love you too dad….but…mum…she'll be watching over us…" Alex replied

Rick looked at Alex and gave a weak smile…that was strong as well. They hugged again, and both silently began to cry.

" Uhh…Ar…Ardeth…?" Mariana said weakly.

" Mariana…I'm right here. Jonathan go tell O'Connell that she's waking up." Ardeth said

Jonathan went out of the room. He knocked on the door and walked in

" Rick…she's waking up." he said nervously.

Rick softly let go of Alex and stood up. He walked passed Jonathan towards the next room, Alex followed.

When Rick came into the room, Mariana was leaning up against Ardeth, who was holding her tight. Rick winced at the sight, but kept his " I'm alright, I'm a tough guy." look and walked over.

Alex and Jonathan came in after him. Yakah and Shakiri looked at O'Connell, then looked at Malik. They were debating on whether to say something or not, then they remembered what she had told them.

Malik looked back at them, and knowing what they were thinking, gave them a look that said " Go ahead, but its your neck.".

They decided not to say anything.

Mariana had her eyes closed and she opened them to look at Ardeth, but saw Rick.

" Rick! Your alright!" she said still weak, but smiling.

" Yeah." he answered dully.

Mariana looked at him.

" So…you defeated Kurai then?" she asked still leaning against Ardeth.

" Yes…well partly…" Ardeth answered.

" What do you mean partly?" Mariana asked puzzled.

" We weakened him…but we were not the ones who killed him." Ardeth answered.

" Well who did?" she asked.

" Imhotep." Rick replied.

" Imhotep!?" Mariana said sitting up more.

" He came and killed him…but we he didn't fight us…it just seemed as though he was only there for his brother." Ardeth answered.

" Well, he didn't attempt to hurt or fight you?" she asked.

" No." Ardeth replied

" The only thing he said that was geared towards us was Death is only the beginning…but….*with a choke* forever may not be long enough for your love." Rick replied quietly.

" Yes, that was all and then he and his brother vanished." Ardeth added.

" Odd…do you think he is gone?" Mariana asked.

" Who knows." Ardeth replied.

" Well, at least he's gone for now." Mariana stated.

" Yeah." said Rick.

" Hey, is little Alex alright?" Mariana asked looking around.

" I'm fine…I'm right here." Alex said stepping up beside his dad.

" Good…then everyone is ok…I mean the fort?" Mariana continued.

Shakiri and Yakah stepped forward and nodded.

Mariana looked around the room….there was someone missing. Even thought it pained her, she sat up, in a jerky motion, and looked around….panic set in.

" Where's Evelyn?" she asked, her voice almost a shrill.

Rick felt a very sharp pain inside him…his expression, went from sad…to worse. He didn't want to look at her any longer…so he looked down…and everyone else…knowing…found something to look at.

" Where is she?" Mariana asked again.

Rick still did not look up. But, he was losing all his control.

" She…she's dead." Rick answered.

Mariana's eyes widened as she looked at him…he, was still not looking at her…but the tears came in a flood from both of them.

" NO!" she screamed as she cried against Ardeth's robes.

Everyone cried silently as they watched Mariana and Rick cry.


	20. An Unexpected Prayer

An Unexpected Prayer

After what seemed to be a long time of grieving between Rick and Mariana and everyone silently watching, Rick got up and walked to the corner of the room to grieve by himself, and Alex went with him.

" She….she can't be…she was…there with me….how…" Mariana said still with tears falling down her face.

She was looking at Rick, who was looking back. He looked as though he was going to answer, but he put his head down and again began to cry.

It was hard for him to talk about it anymore…especially when he couldn't do anything about it.

" She did the same as you…she jumped in front of Rick just as you did me." Ardeth said breaking the silence.

" But how can I be alive…and she's…not…if we both did the same thing?" Mariana argued.

" Mariana, you are not exactly the same as Evelyn…you had a bit more durability because of your powers…Evelyn doesn't have anything like that…the only thing she has that protects her or helps her is her heart." Ardeth answered.

Rick's cries got a little louder at the finish of Ardeth's sentence.

" You had a bit more strength than she had because you have powers." Ardeth continued.

" There has to be something we can do.." Mariana replied.

" There's nothing." Rick said coming out of the corner.

His eyes were red…and they had deep pain in them.

" There's nothing! No books! No spell! Nothing!" Rick yelled and he collapsed to the floor in tears.

Everyone looked at him. They couldn't believe it.

* He cant think like that…he cant think it's the end* Mariana thought. * But, maybe he knows…nothing can be done…he's right…the books are lost…but there has to be something.*

" Well, we have had a long difficult journey…so we should get some rest and figure out what we are going to do." Ardeth said.

" Yes, we must be on our way." Yakah said

" Then I will see you off." Ardeth replied standing up.

" Very well." Shakiri said.

" Little O'Connell…" Shakiri said walking over to Alex.

" Yes?" Alex said softly.

" It was a pleasure to watch over you…we…had fun…especially with that little contraption of yours…" Shakiri said laughing.

" We would like you to have this." he continued, handing Alex a small dagger.

" It is the dagger of the Medji…you are still too small for a sword, but perhaps you may come back one day…and we can tell you about it." Shakiri said smiling.

" Neat…thanks." Alex said smiling.

" You are very welcome." he replied.

" As for you Mr. Jonathan, you need to learn the skill of bravery…perhaps we can help…" Yakah said grinning

" Right…maybe…I'll take you up on that." Jonathan replied.

The two Medji, saluted and walked out.

" I will be back." Ardeth said and walked out.

Mariana nodded to Ardeth then turned towards Rick and looked at him.

" Well, Alex, why don't we go see them off as well shall we?" Jonathan asked.

Alex looked at his dad, who had his head down, then looked at Mariana, who nodded. He realized they needed time alone.

" Ok." Alex answered and they walked out.

Mariana continued to look at Rick.

" I…I'm so sorry Rick…you didn't deserve this…none of us did." Mariana said softly.

" You had no control over it." Rick said to the floor.

Then he looked up at his sister. His eyes were blood shot from crying and his voice was still choking.

Mariana stood thee watching her brother….not knowing what exactly to do…

* He needs to know…about us.* she thought.

" Um…Rick…since you're my brother…I just thought…well…um…that is…well, Ardeth and I decided…actually…planned it…for tomorrow…" she stuttered and blushed.

She couldn't believe she was telling him this…especially when his wife just died.

Rick just stared at her.

Mariana's face turned to anger…mostly at herself and she stomped out muttering something along the lines of " Stupid idiot" on they way out.

And she never caught a smile that creeped across Rick's worn out face as he stood up and slowly followed behind her.

" What a fine mess this has turned out to be! Wait…the bracelet…!" Malik remembered taking her memento from her pack. 

She strode over to Evy's body.

" What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

" This bracelet…when I put it on…it increased my heart rate…so if it raises Evelyn's heart rate enough, she may come back to life." Malik explained, taking Evy's wrist and clamping the bracelet around it.

Silently, Malik began saying a prayer, hoping it would work, Jonathan joining in as he held Evy's hand.

" On earth as it is…" Jonathan and Malik prayed.

Then, Jonathan felt something…Evy's hand clinched his.

" In heaven." Came Evy's voice.

Jonathan looked up and saw his sister beaming down at him.

" Evy!! Malik you did it!" Jonathan exclaimed giddily as he hugged Malik.

" Argh….Air….your squishing me…." Malik choked. 

Jonathan promptly apologized and let go, then hugged Evy.

" Good ole mum." he whispered in her ears.

They could here a voice yelling coming towards the door.

" What the hell is going on, why are you in here!" Rick yelled coming into the room.

He was clearly upset that someone was in here w/ Evy.

" What are you two doing….Evy!" Rick said stopping dead in his tracks.

Evy gave a weak smile at her husband, who's face was already in tears.

He ran over to her, pushing Jonathan out of the way.

" Oh god! I thought…you were gone!" he told her, his voice choking from his crying.

Evy looked into Rick's tear stained eyes and smiled.

" Come now Mr. O'Connell, you know, you cant get rid of me that easily, besides…you didn't think I was going to miss the chance at keeping you twisted around my finger did you?" Evy asked with a smile.

Rick gave a laugh and hugged her tighter.

" Thank god." he whispered.

Just then, Mariana and Alex came into the room.

" Mum!" Alex yelled the minute he saw her and ran over.

Evy grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, with her husband.

Tears began to roll down Mariana's face. She was glad Evy was back.

She looked at Malik and nodded, then she and the rest of the group went over to the living Evy in excitement.

Ardeth carried Mariana down the their room and sat her gently on the bed.

" I'm so glad you are both safe." said Ardeth sitting down next to her.

Mariana smiled and nodded.

" I'm glad too…if anything happened to you…I think…I'd just die…no pun intended." she said referring to the once dead Evelyn.

Ardeth chuckled.

" Yes, young one, I…." he started but was cut off as agony washed over his face.

Mariana started in horror as she watched Ardeth crumple to the floor, an arrow jutting from his side.

" Ardeth! Nooo!" she screamed so loud it could wake the dead.

" I tell you something, you really scare me when…this happens." Rick was saying to Evy in the other room.

" Yes…well…that's good…Maybe…" Evy started to reply but was interrupted by Mariana's scream.

Rick looked at Evy then they both ran to the room from which Mariana's cries were coming.

Rick bust in through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Evy came in behind him, about to run past, but Rick through out his arm and stopped her.

Evy, not knowing why he had stopped, looked to see why. Her eyes widened.

Mariana was cradling Ardeth with one hand and the other pointed to the window…at least where the window used to be.

Evy ran over to Mariana and shook her.

" Mariana! Stop! It wont help!" she commanded.

Mariana's eyes darted from Evy to the dead body in her arms, then back to Evy. Finally she dropped her hand slowly from its previous position and hugged Ardeth close to her.

Rick and Evy watched helplessly as Mariana buried her face in Ardeth's robes.


	21. The Bracelet of Chance

The Bracelet of Chance

Outside in another room, Malik and Alex were sitting, wondering what was going on. Both of them gasped as Rick carried out Ardeth.

" Oh my god! What happened?" Malik asked.

Mariana walked over to her.

" He was killed." she answered.

The coldness in her voice was unlike the Mariana they had all come to know…there was no warmth in her eyes.

" God." Malik muttered.

Mariana glared at all of them and walked out the door.

After seeing Ardeth, Evy went off by herself to the bedroom. She was still in shock from coming back, and Ardeth's death didn't help her calm down any better.

* I came back….Ardeth died…if this is some cruel joke, take one for another…I hate it! He's not worth my life! I should have stayed… But how did I even come back? There was no books, and there's nothing else that I have ever heard of…that could bring someone back from the dead, besides the book.* Evy though to herself.

" Is Mariana ok?" Jonathan asked.

" Ardeth is dead Jonathan, how would you be? Was I ok when Evy died?" Rick replied

" Oh, good point…but how you acted…well, that was just…you…but this is Mariana…" Jonathan replied.

Rick looked at him angrily.

" What?" Jonathan asked innocently

" Just shut up." Rick answered.

" Dad…what are we going to do now?" asked Alex.

" I don't know." Rick said looking around the room for Evy.

He saw she wasn't there and his eyes got wide.

" Where's Evy?" Rick asked getting worried.

" I think she went to you room." Jonathan answered sitting down in one of the chairs.

" I'll be back, Alex, stay with your uncle." Rick added walking out.

Rick quietly opened the door and looked in. He saw Evy curled up in a chair staring at the floor.

" Evy?" Rick said softly, closing the door behind him.

He slowly walked over to her. She looked up at him.

" Rick…this just keeps on getting worse." she said.

Rick bent down so that he could look into her eyes.

" We will find something…" Rick replied.

" You know we haven't been able to talk yet, since you…well came back." said Rick looking in her eyes.

" I was so scared when I saw you and Mariana, running in to save us. I knew the minute I saw the look on your faces…on yours, I knew you were going to get us out, even if it meant you taking my place." Rick said looking at her deeply.

" Well, I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing especially since I knew what was going to happen." Evy replied.

" Evy, you didn't have to do that, you shouldn't have done it." Rick argued.

" Rick, we both know that we have a destiny, and we have already been told we choose it. That's what I was doing, if one of us…had to die….then well, you would be better to live…for Alex, you would be able to protect him and…teach him how to protect himself…If you were to die, I wouldn't be able to do that. Rick, I wouldn't be able to." Evy finished.

" No, I don't like to admit it very often, but your wrong. You could do all of that with Alex, you can protect him and teach him things to make him smart to figure his way out of things and danger. You could do all of that, that what a mother does." Rick said.

Evy just stared at him.

" The fact is, if you died…again…and it was permanent I wouldn't be able to do any of that. I could barely look at Alex a couple of hours ago because he reminded me of you. I wouldn't be able to do it Evy, I know I wouldn't. I would just stay in a room, and never come out. The point is, that no matter what, if one dies, the other cant do it, that's the point, neither of us can do it alone. That's our destiny Evy, to live together, if we cant do that, then our destiny is nothing." Rick finished.

Evy looked at him, tears coming to her eyes.

" I know Rick, I'm sorry I…always worry…" she said beginning to cry.

" Well, you're a mother now, things are different now from when we first got married, and got in all that trouble, then we didn't have to worry about anything except each other, now we have something that can be used against us, but if we are together, we will be fine, and we will be able to protect it for the rest of our lives." said Rick.

" You have every right to worry, especially the fact that our fears are much more than…drugs or things like that, we deal with mummies, pygmies, big bugs, and henchmen…and well, your brother." Rick added.

Evy gave a weak laugh.

" I promise Evy, from now on, I will heed your so called visions…which turn out to be warnings, and do my best to not get into situations like the other day, well, at least not without my guns or a lock pick." Rick finished, wiping the tears from Evy's face.

" I know Rick…but my visions arnt exactly correct, I mean we know that now, we know they can be changed." Evy replied.

" One thing though…make sure you tell me exactly what happens, especially if it involves us or Mariana and Ardeth." said Rick.

" Deal." Evy replied smiling.

They looked at each other and then kissed.

" Come on, lets go get Jonathan and then go see if we can figure out what we can do." Rick said standing up.

Evy stood up and they went out into the adjoining room, where Rick and left Jonathan and Alex.

" Where did they go?" Rick said looking around.

" Well, Mariana went to the bar right?" Evy asked.

" I …don't know where she went." Rick replied.

" Well, Jonathan finds any excuse to go to the bar…so he probably just made himself believe she went there so he could go…" Evy started.

" And when we bust him, he could say that he thought Mariana would be there, at which point, I hit him. Good thinking." Rick replied and they headed for the bar.

Inside the bar, Jonathan was drinking , Malik was beside him, and Alex was sitting quietly at a table, with quiet, wordless Mariana.

" Ah…good ole chap, I'll have another." Jonathan said waving his hand.

" Do you really think you should be doing that?" Malik asked while she was playing with the bracelet.

" Of course…it…he…lps…my nerves." Jonathan said drunkenly.

Alex sat looking at Mariana, who was staring into space but looked as though she was looking at the bottle in front of her…one of the many bottles on the table.

" M…Mariana, I'm sorry about Ardeth." Alex said quietly.

" I…really wish…it were…me…I fell like all of this is my fault." Alex finished.

Mariana connected the words she was hearing to the voice, from which they were coming from and she looked up.

" You have no right to be wishing something like that. You are just a little boy, even though you're your fathers boy, but none of this is your fault." Mariana said in a quiet choking voice.

" Do not feel like that, none of this is your fault, my nephew." Mariana finished with a weak smile.

" Jonathan!" Rick yelled as he and Evy came into the bar.

Jonathan jumped and turned around, Alex got up and went over to Evy.

" Mum!" Alex said grabbing her.

" Alex…I'm alright." Evy said with a laugh as she hugged him.

Then she went and sat with Mariana.

" Jonathan, I told you to stay in the room with Alex." Rick scolded.

" Actually, ole chap, you told Alex to stay with me…you didn't say to stay with me in the room, did you ole chap?" Jonathan said smartly, and being drunk, didn't really realize to whom he was speaking.

" Well, ole chap…I think your right." Rick said in a British accent, as he got a smirk.

Jonathan smiled as though he were proud, he thought, because of Rick's trick voice, he was merely talking to another drunk.

" But, when I say stay with Alex, I mean stay where you are!" Rick started in the accent and came back to his own stern voice.

This seemed to make Jonathan sober up, as the voice he was talking to, became all too familiar.

" Ah…Rick…" he said nervously.

" Yup." Rick answered and punched him.

" Aw you fell down Jonathan, let me help ya up. I must be so drunk I didn't know where my hand was going." Rick said sarcastically as he picked Jonathan up, who was rubbing his jaw.

" O'Connell! What the hell did you do that for?!" Jonathan snapped.

" Are you arguing with me?" Rick asked 

" You bloody bet your arse I am!" Jonathan replied, but then realized what he had just said.

Rick was about to punch him again, but Evy interrupted.

" Rick…" Evy said shaking her head no.

Rick lowered his fist and walked over, but not without telling Jonathan he'd get back to the issue after all this was over.

" Mariana…" Evy said in a calming voice.

" Evy…I…I'm glad your ok…" Mariana said looking up, with a teary face.

" Enough about me…don't worry, we are going to find a way to get him back, you will, and we owe it to you, to him, to help." Evy said calmly.

" Thank you." Mariana replied.

" Yeah, and no one and I mean no one, is going to get in the way again!" Rick said walking over and he sat down by Mariana and hugged her.

" Don't worry sis, your not going through this alone." Rick said softly as he hugged her.

Mariana hugged him back tightly and began to cry in his arms.

" Its ok, I'm here, were all here. Your not going through this alone." Rick said softly.

Malik, Jonathan and Alex were standing at the table watching. 

Evy looked up at everyone, then started to look back at Mariana, but stopped when she saw something Malik was holding in her hands.

" Malik…what is that?" Evy asked pointing at the bracelet.

" Oh, I found it, its what made you come back." Malik answered.

After Malik had answered, the bracelet appeared on Evy's arm. Evy's eyes widened as she saw what it was.

" You…you used this…to bring me back?" she asked almost in a scared voice.

Mariana had sat back up and was listening, Rick doing the same.

" Yeah, I used it. When I first found it, that's what brought Imhotep back to life, then after I had seen you, I remembered it, and then I brought you back." Malik answered.

Evy didn't say a word. She sat there looking at the bracelet, that was on her arm. She looked at it with disgust afraid to touch it with her other hand, and by this time, everyone else noticed it was now on her arm.

Rick looked at Evy strongly trying to read her.

" Why? What is it?…Evy?" he asked.

" It's…it's the bracelet…" she replied

" Is there another part to the sentence?" Rick asked.

" No, Rick she just lost interest in the sentence." Jonathan said.

Rick glared at him, if he weren't so worried, he would have hit him hard.

"Evy? Remember our little chat? Details, ring a bell?" Rick asked.

" It's the bracelet…of Mafdet." Evy answered.

" Mafdet? Does that mean something?" Rick asked.

" The bracelet of chance." Mariana answered.

Evy and Mariana looked at each other. Everyone was quiet.

" The bracelet of chance?" Rick said and got quiet.


	22. A Hidden Power

****

A Hidden Power

They had been sitting at the table for some time after Mariana had revealed the name of the bracelet. Rick was trying to get an answer from his wife as to why she looked so frightened, but Evy gave was a blank stare that wasn't even towards him. It was staring into space.

" Mariana, since my wife isn't keeping her promise right now, maybe you could tell us hwy you both are freaking out?!" Rick said in an annoyed voice.

Mariana did not look at Rick, or respond. She just looked at Evy, who looked back. They just stared at one another.

" Alright! That's it! I give up!" Rick said slamming his hand on the table.

The thump of the table jolted Evy back to the present but made no effect on Mariana, Evy looked at Rick and winced. She didn't know how to explain the Bracelet of Chance to him…

" I'm sorry Rick….but at the moment, I cant explain it to you." she stared not knowing how to continue.

" Hm." Mariana sneered and pushed herself from the table.

Rick looked at her startled.

" And where the hell do you think your going?! You're not leaving until one of you gives me an answer!!" Rick called after her.

Mariana stiffened and glared at her brother. There was fire in her eyes. Rick could see it.

" Oh fine go! Its not like you know anything anyway!" Rick snapped as he looked back at his wife and glared.

Evy winced again, and without a word, Mariana left the table.

" I want my bracelet back!" Malik demanded, holding out her hand.

" Besides, Mariana is a Medji, cant she just bring him back herself?" Malik added.

Everyone stared, even Mariana, who had one foot out the door. She paused and came back, lifting Malik off the ground by the collar.

" What the hell are you blabbering about?!" Mariana snapped.

Malik smirked.

" You do have that power don't you? I mean, you are the reincarnation of AnckSunamun dammit, I'm a reincarnation of a priestess and even I have some healing abilities. So wouldn't it make sense?…." Malik was interrupted as she hit the floor from where Mariana had dropped her.

Mariana was running out the door. Just as Mariana was out the door, and Malik was trying to get to her feet, Rick came up behind her and *helped* her up.

" What the hell are you talking about?!" Rick snapped, picking Malik up by the collar.

" Simply what I just told her, and what's with the picking me up by the collar?! What is it? Does it run in the family or something!" Malik snapped back.

" You better finish explaining right now!" Rick yelled.

Malik started explaining to Rick as Evy just sat and stared.

She couldn't help but think about the bracelet…about what it could do…she wanted to tell Rick…he had to know….she promised him.

" All I'm saying is that she's capable of bringing him back, now put me down!" Malik finished with a yell.

Rick was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice.

" O'Connell, you are causing trouble again." Ardeth stated.

Rick dropped Malik on the ground, and she hit it hard.

" Ardeth…how?" Rick asked.

" Mariana….my dear Mariana." Ardeth replied looking at her.

Rick looked and saw her gleaming face. A face that said she had managed the unthinkable…and that she had done something worthy.

Rick walked over and hugged Ardeth. 

" Glad your back!" Rick said.

" It is very good to be back…everyone is alright?" Ardeth asked.

In unity, everyone replied with a "yes." Malik with a "no" as she was rubbing her neck.

" Good." Ardeth replied looking around the room at everyone, who were all standing near, but he noticed Evy was the only one who wasn't there.

" O'Connell, what is wrong with your wife?" Ardeth asked.

Rick turned around and looked at her. He was reminded of what he was trying to figure our before Ardeth returned.

" I don't know….she wont tell me….neither will Mariana…but its something about a bracelet." Rick answered.

" Bracelet?" asked Ardeth.

" Yeah, the Bracelet of Mafdet or something." Rick replied.

Ardeth looked immediately at Mariana with a strong look, then back to Evy. Rick caught the quick look, and took it that they knew something.

" What the hell do I have to do to get some answers from you people?!" Rick snapped.

" I mean, maybe could threaten to wake Imhotep if no one wants to answer, Im just about to the point where I'll do anything…" Rick started calmly, the rest came out in half a yell " Maybe I could walk the desert for days till I die of heat exhaustion!" Rick continued, yelling getting louder.

" Rick…" Mariana started.

" No! It seems like that's the only way to get you all to talk is if I threaten to do something drastic….or above drastic, cause I'm drastic all the time! But something has Evy scared and no one apparently knows what, or they're not telling me! That's what a team does, we tell what we know, if it can help! But something is scaring my wife!" Rick finished, red in the face.

Everyone stared in shock.

" Alex…I think your dad has finally cracked his shell." Jonathan whispered.

Rick stared back, glaring at each one before him, with anger.

" Well!!" he asked angrily.

" Rick…" came Evy's voice from right behind him.

He spun around. He hadn't heard her come up behind him.

" Its nothing." Evy said.

" How can it be nothing?" Rick asked sternly.

" I…its just not…so don't worry…its nothing, I just overreacted…its nothing to worry about, everything is fine." Evy replied trying to seem like she was telling the truth.

Rick looked deep in to her eyes. He knew she was lying. He could always tell…it was her only weakness….whenever she was extremely serious, she didn't mean it. Rick studied her more, and then decided not to fight it.

" Fine…" Rick said. " If you think its nothing, then I trust you. You know your feelings better than I do….well, most of them anyway." Rick finished.

He knew what he was doing, he was making her feel guilty. Whenever she would become too serious for everyone's own good, his only joy was making her regret it.

Evy watched him as he went and sat at a table. She followed him, studying him in return, but with almost sad eyes.

" Ardeth, I'm glad your back, were all back now." Evy said with a smile, but a weak one.

Rick took note of that too.

" Yes, it is good." Ardeth replied.

Mariana, Ardeth and Evy all looked at each other for a second, as though they knew what the other was thinking. Then Evy went and sat down beside Alex, who was next to his dad.

" So….what now?" Jonathan asked.

" I do believe, there is a wedding to plan." answered Evy smiling at Mariana and Ardeth.

" Oh yes! that's right!" Jonathan replied.

" Yes, we do." Ardeth said smiling at Mariana, who smiled in return.

" But first, we have to go to the commanders." Ardeth added.

" What? Why?" Rick asked.

" Just to be sure…they haven't, how do you say it? Fired me." Ardeth answered.

Rick snickered and took a drink.

" Ardeth, I cant believe you're a Medji and you cant even stand up for your own self. Sure, you look out for you people, but I mean, take a chance, don't check, what's the worst that could happen? You get fired, and your still out in the desert, but with less company." Rick said smiling.

" Unfortunately O'Connell, I care for my job, and I have one at that…" Ardeth answered, smiling at Rick.

Rick looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

" And, I take risks all the time." Ardeth added.

" Oh yeah?" Rick asked.

" Of course. Every time you come around." Ardeth answered.

Rick cocked his eybrow higher and looked at Ardeth.

" Oh yeah?…you got anything else to add to that last statement of yours?" Rick asked.

" Yes…if you ever got fired…from your job, which I'm sure Evelyn would certainly let you know, you could come live with me in the desert." Ardeth added.

" What do you mean fire…..Oh, that fired…right…" Rick said rubbing the back of his neck. " Thanks."

" Of course you'd be alone, it's a big desert out there, I'm sure you wouldn't find me." Ardeth finished.

Rick glared at Ardeth. Everyone else had begun to laugh. Rick stared a few minutes longer, then he laughed as well.

" Alright, well you do that Ardeth, run to your mom for advice…we'll be right here waiting." Rick added coolly.

Ardeth glared as well, but then laughed.

" O'Connell, Evelyn. See you later." Ardeth said and he and Mariana walked out.

" Well, I think I need a drink. Would you like to join me Jonathan?" Malik asked.

Jonathan jumped with excitement.

" Sure…" Jonathan answered with a smile.

He realized Rick and Evy were watching him and smiling. Rick was raising his eyebrows up and down and going "ooh" under his breath. Jonathan realized they thought he liked her.

" But only for the drinks." he added quickly as he followed Malik out the door.


	23. Amends For Past Deeds

****

Amends For Past Deeds

" Do you think she is telling the truth?" Mariana asked Ardeth.

" About the bracelet? I'm not sure." Ardeth answered.

" Well, I think she told Rick it was nothing just to calm him down. Besides you and I both know what the bracelet is and so does Evelyn." Mariana continued.

" Yes, but we need to deal with this first." Ardeth replied and they continued walking.

From a distance from where the O'Connell's and their friends had been left behind, was someone watching closely over them. It was Imhotep. He had been watching them ever since he finished off his brother. He was waiting for an opportunity….he was getting closer.

" I'm glad you are okay." Alex said looking at his parents

" Alex, I'm glad you're okay." Evy replied hugging him tightly.

" You did good Alex." said Rick.

" Thanks dad." Alex said smiling.

" I'm gonna go look at the dagger." Alex said running off into his room.

" Dagger?" Evy asked puzzled.

" Yeah, the two Medji who watched him gave it to him. Turns out they like the kid." Rick said with a smile.

Evy gave a smile, but it faded.

" Rick…I'm…" Evy started.

" Evy, I know." Rick interrupted.

" No…the bracelet…I….lied." Evy stated.

" You lied? About what?" Rick asked although he knew exactly what she lied about.

" About it being nothing." Evy answered.

" So it is something?" Rick asked.

" Yes." Evy answered.

" Well, what is it?" Rick asked.

" Well, it obviously brought Imhotep back." Evy started to explain.

" Yeah, but that's not what's bothering you about it." Rick replied.

" No, its not." Evy stated.

" Well, what's scaring you Evy? What can the bracelet do? Remember what you promised?" Rick asked.

" Yes, I remember….well…" Evy sat down again.

" Its hard to explain…" Evy continued.

" Oh, you can explain it." Rick said.

" Well, it…it's possible that it can brink Kurai back." Evy answered.

" Well, then we will just get rid of it." Rick said taking Evy's arm with the bracelet on it and he attempted to take it off.

" No!!" Evy yelled. 

Rick jumped and let go.

" What?!" he asked.

" It's not that simple." Evy said grasping her arm.

" Well, nothing ever is…why isn't it?" Rick asked.

" Rick…I believed….well I still do…I don't think I can take it off…" Evy replied.

" What do you mean you cant take it off? Of course you can take it off." Rick said.

" I don't think I can…if my research is correct…" Evy started.

Rick rolled his eyes.

" It usually is…" he stated.

" Then, this bracelet, well it comes with a gift and a curse." Evy finished.

" What doesn't?" Rick asked sarcastically

" I believe the curse is…the last person…well in order to be brought back, you have to be wearing it…and once your back…well if you take it off….you only have a little time to live…which explains…" Evy continued.

" Imhotep coming and taking Kurai and vanishing." Rick interrupted. 

" Well I thought it was bad….but not this." Rick said with a bit of a choke.

" Yes….and if you take it off….I'll die. But that's not the real curse." Evy continued.

" There's more?" Rick asked.

" Yes…If you resurrected a person, and they die again…you cant' use it on them again." Evy finished.

Rick went pale at the very finish of the sentence.

" So the last person to be resurrected, if they want to live they have to keep it on always." Evy finished.

" Well….then you'll just keep it on. There's nothing hard about that." Rick replied looking at Evy.

" No, but seeing as how there is no more book, or at least now where anyone will find it anytime soon…this bracelet is the only thing that can be used to bring them back, so it could bring us more trouble." Evy finished.

" Well, I'll take trouble over loosing you again." Rick answered.

" So you better just add that to your jewelry collection and keep it on because this is something we can control. And until the time comes to fight for it, we wont worry." Rick said relaxing.

" I just wish sometimes your precious researching was wrong." Rick said looking at her.

" Well, there's always a chance." Evy replied and looked at Rick.

" See, it is better to tell me what you know, because sometimes, things can be prevented when we all know what's going on." Rick said leaning close to his wife.

" You're right….for once." Evy said with a playful smile.

They kissed.

" Now, come one, we have a wedding to plan." Rick said and grabbed Evy and they walked out.

They came out of their room and continued down the hall. As they were walking Rick stopped dead in his tracks.

" What?" Evy asked surprised.

Rick didn't answer. He was staring at something into the shadows in front of them. Imhotep stepped out of she shadows. Evy's eyes widened. Rick quickly got in front of her to protect her.

" Why is he not dead?!" Rick asked.

" Your asking me? I'm only an Egyptologist!" Evy snapped.

Rick looked at her puzzled, but quickly dodged his look back to Imhotep.

" So…you have figured it out." Imhotep said.

Rick dropped his jaw.

" He's talking…." Rick muttered.

" He's always talked." Evy said under her breath.

" Not in English." Rick replied.

Rick and Evy had began to take steps backwards, Rick staying in front of his wife.

" Figured what out?" Rick asked angrily.

" What I told you." Imhotep answered.

Rick thought back.

" Oh yeah, that." Rick replied. " Why did you…" Rick started.

" I was not there to kill you. I was there to deal with my brother." Imhotep interrupted.

" Why?" Evy asked.

They had stopped moving.

" Because, he is not worthy." Imhotep answered.

" Not worthy? What makes anyone worthy to take over the world? Especially you!" Rick asked.

Imhotep stared at him. Rick did the same. Their eyes locked.

" He is not worthy because he is my brother." Imhotep answered.

" Okay, I'm lost." Rick muttered to Evy.

Evy came forward, after fighting Rick, who wouldn't let her.

" Why did you not kill us when you had the chance?" Evy asked.

Imhotep looked at her.

" It is remarkable, that you are Nefertiri's resurrection." Imhotep stated.

Evy looked surprise, and Rick just looked completely confused.

" Amazing how destiny works, that after 3000 years of being placed with a curse, that I should be awakened by the resurrection of the one who placed the curse upon me. And that the resurrected one, should also be the one to send me back." Imhotep continued.

" Yes…it is." Evy stated.

Rick was looking back and forth between Evy and Imhotep. He was very confused. He grabbed Evy and pulled her back behind him.

" What do you want?!" Rick asked.

" Just to help." Imhotep replied.

" What?!" Rick asked in disbelief.

" You have figured out the key, to what I have told you and you have not taken it for granted. That is why." Imhotep answered.

Rick suddenly realized what he was saying. Having Evy was the key. Having her back and not wanting to lose her. Rick didn't know what to make of Imhotep.

" You have also proven that you would take a lifetime of danger over losing your wife." Imhotep continued.

Imhotep raised his hand. The bracelet came off of Evelyn's arm.

" The bracelet!!" Evy yelled.

Rick's eyes were filled with horror.

" You….you…" Rick started.

" Do not worry. No harm will come to her." Imhotep interrupted.

" What's going on?" Rick yelled.

" I have lifted the curse from her…just as she has done for me." Imhotep answered.

Evy's eyes widened. 

" What? When?" Rick asked.

" The day at Ahm-Shere….when you killed yourself…you accepted death…" Evy replied

Imhotep gave a small grin.

" What does that have to do with a curse being lifted?" Rick asked puzzled.

" He accepted it, because AnkSunamun left…that was the only reason he wanted to live…and him accepting that it could never happen….lifted the curse." Evy answered.

Rick looked shocked.

" Yes. Now I may have ease." Imhotep replied.

" But, why….why are you doing this?" Evy asked.

" I know, that with the bracelet, will bring you danger." Imhotep replied.

" You don't want us to be in danger?" Rick asked.

Imhotep laughed.

" No….it has nothing to do with that…I just don't want anyone to get the bracelet….especially a servant of Kurai's." Imhotep answered.

" Oh…." Rick replied. " So, I'm guessing when you said it gave you ease, you mean you're not going to try and take over the world then?" Rick asked.

Evy looked at Rick.

" No, it means I am free to do what I will….and destiny will not allow us both to live." Imhotep replied.

Rick took the hint and got back in front of Evy.

" Yes, but the curse was lifted, and your powers with it." Evy replied.

" You do have to remember, I am a 3000 year old mummy." Imhotep replied.

" Actually your now a 5000 year old mummy." Evy corrected.

Imhotep stared.

" But, you say it is our destiny that we cannot both live….we have changed our destiny….so maybe its possible for you to change yours." Evy finished.

Imhotep stared. Rick looked at Evy.

" Yes….but…my destiny was changed many years ago." Imhotep stated.

Evy looked at him.

" I must go…" Imhotep said and turned.

" Thank you." Rick said.

Imhotep stopped.

" For saving her." Rick finished.

Imhotep nodded, and continued into the shadows.

" Never saw that coming." Rick said shocked.

" Yes….it was….surprising. Never thought I would here you say those words to him of all people." Evy said with a bit of a grin.

" You're okay with this?" Rick asked.

" Well, its not exactly comforting, but we have other things to do." Evy said and they continued walking.

" Lets uh…not tell the others." Rick said.

Evy looked at him.

" I know I said we should…but….I meant you tell me and I decide if the others should know." Rick said with a grin and they continued on.


	24. The Wedding

****

The Wedding

The next afternoon, everyone was up early. Rick and Evy had not told a soul about their encounter with Imhotep. Rick, Jonathan, and Alex had went with Ardeth. Evy and Malik with Mariana. It was a beautiful desert day. Oddly enough, the weather wasn't normal. It wasn't a normal hot desert day, but there was a bit of coolness to it.

" I cant believe how cool it is." Malik said as she fitted on her dress.

" Ah. The god's are celebrating." Evelyn replied.

Evy beamed at Mariana, as she fitted her in her dress.

Evy couldn't believe it was happening. Mariana was like a sister to her, and well, by marriage, she was.

" I'm so happy for you and Ardeth." she exclaimed.

Mariana smiled back more than just a little excited.

" I wonder what Ardeth will look like in a tux." she wondered aloud.

" Very handsome I'm sure." Evy answered.

The whole time, Malik had had her back to Evy and Mariana because she was trying on her dress. But when she turned around she stared. It was the first time she had seen Mariana in something other than black.

" You look beautiful." she commented.

Mariana smiled and hugged her friends.

" Thanks so much. You don't know what it means to me." she replied.

Evy took Mariana's veil and put it on her. 

" I've known Rick for a while now. I know what family means to him. We're the only family he has ever known. But you Mariana, you are his real family." Evy said.

Mariana was about to interrupt, but Evy continued.

" I know Alex and I are his family, and I know from experience, he would do all he could to keep us safe, but you are the only thing he has close to his past….his real family…and I know he will look back on this day for the rest of his and cherish it as his own." Evy finished.

Mariana smiled. She realized now, what she meant to her brother. She had known it since she had first met him, but only now, did she realize just how much.

" Thank you Evelyn." she said, smiling behind the white veil.

Evy smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

Ardeth shouldered his jacket begrudgingly.

" I don't see how you can wear these things O'Connell." he complained.

Rick laughed.

" Yes, but think of how handsome you will be for Mariana….I bet she'll be beautiful in her dress." Rick stated.

Jonathan walked in with a nod.

" She is something to die for…you should se her…she looks very smashing in her outfit." he said elbowing Ardeth teasingly.

Ardeth, Rick and Jonathan all laughed.

" O'Connell, I promise, I will protect her with my life." Ardeth said as he put his tails on.

" I know. I know you will." Rick replied and shook his hand. " You'll do fine." he finished.

They left the room and headed to the alter to wait.

Evy came out first, walking towards her side of the alter. She caught a smile from Rick. She smiled in return. She knew how happy he could be at this very moment. Her smile got even brighter when she saw Alex standing in front of his father, whose arms were on his shoulder. He was in a little tux of his own. She couldn't help but smile.

Malik came out next, smiling as she walked to join Evelyn. She looked at Jonathan, who was smiling at her. For some reason, she couldn't help but smile back. Rick looked at Jonathan with a grin…and Jonathan caught it, but he didn't stop smiling at Malik…he just ignored Rick's snickers and continued to stare at her.

When Mariana stepped out, it was as if the whole world had held its breath. She wore a strapless white gown that had a train in the back. Her unusually straight hair was curled and pinned up into a perfect bun. Her brown eyes shone with happiness and seemed to light up her face as well as the room.

Of course Ardeth wasn't anything to sneer at either. His long hair was kept back in a loose tie. His tux was dark black. His brown eyes mimicked Mariana's.

Rick made his way to his sister. He held out his arm, and she took it. He walked her up to Ardeth and stopped. He faced her and lifted her veil and kissed her.

" You look beautiful." he whispered in her ear and smiled.

She gleamed back at him.

" Thank you." she replied.

" Who is giving this woman?" the priest asked.

" I am." Rick answered. " Her brother." " And it is an honor to give her to you Ardeth, I don't see any other man worthy, and we all know I don't do this stuff often." Rick finished with a smile.

He took Mariana's hand and placed it in Ardeth's.

" Remember this day for the rest of your life…I will. I have." Rick finished, glancing at Evy.

Everyone circled behind Ardeth and Mariana, making a half circle behind them. Rick took Evy and held her tightly.

Ardeth and Mariana's eyes gleamed with tears as they said their " I do's."

After the ceremony, there was a great dance and celebration.

While Ardeth and Mariana were dancing, Rick, Evy, Jonathan, Malik, and Alex were all talking.

" Well, I guess we have a Medji in the family now." Jonathan said as he took a drink of his wine.

" Now I wont be able to get away with anything." he sighed as everyone laughed.

Jonathan walked off and began to talk to Malik.

" Yeah, Ardeth's stuck with us now." Rick said catching a quick glance from the bride and he smiled.

" Yes…but I'm sure he will do his best to stay away from you, because after all, you do get us into all this trouble." Evy said teasingly.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that showed her shoulders. Her hair was up in a bun, with pieces of her curly hair hanging down along the side of her face. But most of all, she was wearing a beautiful smile.

Rick smiled at her. He remembered their wedding. He remembered every moment of it. How beautiful she had been, she still was. He remembered how she loved it when they came to London. She hadn't been there in so long. She was so happy when she found out their house was in the same spot as the one she had lived when her parents were alive so long ago. Then he remembered their honeymoon. He remembered how wonderful it was…besides all the sand, scorpions and henchmen. He smiled at the fact that right from the beginning of their life together, they had already caused trouble. 

" I get us into all this trouble do I?" he said pulling Evy close to him.

She smiled and they kissed.

" Say Malik…you remember uh…well, back home…" Jonathan said weakly.

" What about it?" Malik asked.

" Well, uh…oh hell, I'll just say it…I uh…well…" Jonathan started.

" Would you just come out with it?" Malik said getting annoyed.

" Well, I was just wondering…no I mean, well I like you Malik…to tell you the truth, I uh…love you." Jonathan answered almost seriously.

Malik stared at him. She almost dropped the bottle she was holding.

By this time, everyone, including the bride and groom were listening. Rick and Evy looked at each other. 

Malik looked Jonathan in the eyes.

* I cant believe this…it just keeps getting worse* she thought.

But something inside her took hold.

" How dare you!" she snapped.

Jonathan jumped slightly and looked down.

Everyone almost felt sorry for him.

" how dare you…forget that you like me for the drinks too." Malik said smiling.

Jonathan raised his head fast, shocked. He saw Malik coming towards him.

Everyone else realized Malik had been toying with him.

She grabbed Jonathan and kissed him. A real kiss.

Evy smiled. She was happy for her brother.

" Well, looks like we've got another wedding to plan." Rick's aid with a smile.

Malik and Jonathan broke free.

" What are you talking about O'Connell? I don't like this good for nothing weasel!" Malik snapped.

" Yeah O'Connell, she doesn't like me…..Hey!!" Jonathan said catching on.

" I love him." Malik said and she grabbed Jonathan and walked to the dancing floor.

Everyone laughed.

" Thank you all for being here…it means so much to me. You both are the only real family I have, I mean blood wise." Mariana said smiling.

" Don't mention it. It was my honor to give you to Ardeth Mariana, I wouldn't do it for anyone else." Rick said smiling at Ardeth.

" And besides, we owe you, especially you Ardeth." Evy added.

" Thank you O'Connell…Evelyn." Ardeth said gratefully.

" Uh uh. Its Rick and Evy. You're family now Ardeth." Rick said smiling.

" How bout a dance?" Rick asked Mariana.

" Id love too." she answered and they walked to the dance floor.

Ardeth held out his arm for Evy and smiled. They too went to join the dance.

It was a very happy day. A wonderful way to start again. A way to begin a new life. Or a way to prepare for the destiny that awaits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the story! And the happy ending!! I would just like to thank those of you who read the story from beginning to end and who gave such good reviews! I appreciate it and it has made me happy! 

Till the next journey,

Nefertirirevy.


End file.
